<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tumblr Drabbles by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349257">Tumblr Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall'>meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story: 1984, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, House of Cards (US TV), The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Aerobics, Affection, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Jokes, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Biphobia, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Bloody Kisses, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bratty Reader, Breeding Kink, Bullying, Car Sex, Choking, Close Calls, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Coming In Pants, Coming Inside, Counter Sex, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cutting, Dad Duncan, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Deepthroating, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Montana, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drunk Reader, Drunkenness, Dry Humping, Dyslexia, Eating, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fashion &amp; Couture, Feelings Realization, Femdom, Femslash, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Fleetwood Mac References, Flirting, Fondling, Food, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Gossip, Grinding, Groping, Hair Braiding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Headcanon, Hickies, Holding Hands, Horseback Riding, Hugs, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Michael, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Late Night Conversations, Lazy Mornings, Light Sadism, Lipstick &amp; Lip Gloss, Love Confessions, Makeup, Making Out, Masturbation, Mean Michael, Mirror Sex, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Music, Musicians, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Needy Reader, Nicknames, Nipple Play, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Period Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Professor Duncan - Freeform, Protectiveness, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Punishment, Punk Duncan, Punk reader, Quiet Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Restraints, Riding, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scents &amp; Smells, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Games, Sex in the woods, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Shyness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skipping Class, Smoking, Smut, Soft Duncan, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spooning, Squirting, Sub Duncan, Sub Jim, Sub Xavier, Sugar Daddy Duncan, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Tenderness, Threesome - F/M/M, Touch-Starved, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, Vampire Xavier, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Voyeurism, dom reader, shy reader, soft michael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the drabbles/headcanons I've written, cross-posted from my tumblr leatherduncan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duncan Shepherd/Reader, Jim Mason/Reader, Michael Langdon &amp; Xavier Plympton &amp; Reader, Michael Langdon &amp; Xavier Plympton &amp; You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/Xavier Plympton/Reader, Montana Duke/Reader, Montana Duke/You, Xavier Plympton/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>michael-langdon-appreciation asked:<br/>Ohhhhhh I am READY! 74 - “We’re…..just friends.” AND 96 - “Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt" with Xavier Plympton! 👀❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>ahh ty for asking, love!</p><p>— </p><p>You hadn’t meant to piss him off.</p><p>Honest.</p><p>But you were insanely bored at this bonfire thing Xavier had dragged you to, and had to find some way of entertaining yourself.</p><p>Sucking some random jock guy’s dick seemed like a fair way to pass the time.</p><p>Xavier seemed to disagree.</p><p>“Who’s that guy glaring at you?” The guy (you think he said his name was Bret?) asked, glancing over your shoulder.</p><p>You turned around to see Xavier giving the two of you a death glare to rival Medusa, and flushed furiously as you took the guy’s hand.</p><p>“We’re….just friends.”</p><p>You honestly weren’t sure what you and Xavier were.</p><p>It seemed like every time you two were together, it ended with some part of him inside of you, but it never went further than that.</p><p>You admit, you had some feelings for the guy, a desire to be more with him, but he didn’t seem to reciprocate those feelings.</p><p>He would all but push you out the door after he had cum.</p><p>So fuck him.</p><p>“C’mon,” You whispered to Bret. “Let’s get away from here so I can show you how much he doesn’t mean to me.”</p><p>Bret grinned and dragged you into the woods.</p><p>You quickly dropped to your knees, pulling down his pants, and licking a stripe up his cock.</p><p>“What. The. FUCK.”</p><p>You removed your mouth from Bret’s dick to see Xavier crossing his arms, leaning against a tree.</p><p>“Uhh, dude can you not right now?” Bret said, looking angry at being interrupted.</p><p>“I’m giving you 5 seconds to walk away before I rip your fucking head off, douchebag.” Xavier spat, not even looking at him, eyes trained on you.</p><p>Bret pulled up his pants quickly, before running off back to the party, seemingly spooked.</p><p>Pussy.</p><p>You whimpered as Xavier pulled you up off your knees, the anger practically radiating off of him.</p><p>“Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt,” He hissed into your ear, and you felt your panties get wet at the thought of him spanking you.</p><p>And that’s exactly what happened, after a tense ride home.</p><p>“Xavier! Oh!” You whined as the blonde man viciously hit your ass again and again.</p><p>“You like that? Huh?”</p><p>“Yes! I fucking love it! Please don’t stop!” You whimpered, feeling yourself dripping onto his lap.</p><p>“Oh don’t worry babygirl. After tonight you’ll know who you belong to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>For the smut asks Number 4 with Duncan PLS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>ty for asking!</p><p>–</p><p>“Don’t give me that look.”</p><p>“What look?” You asked, innocently batting your lashes, and smiling angelically at your boyfriend.</p><p>“You know what look,” Duncan mumbled, bringing his champagne glass to his lips and taking a deep sip.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” You said, playing dumb, and gasping when Duncan suddenly slipped his hand underneath your dress to feel how wet you were.</p><p>“Don’t play dumb, baby. It doesn’t suit you.” He said, rubbing the tips of his fingers against your clit through your thin underwear.</p><p>You whimpered a little, biting your lip to stifle your moans as he continued.</p><p>“That fuck me until I’m sobbing look. Until you’re on your hands and knees, mascara dripping down your face, crying out with ecstasy as I pound into your tight little hole.” He whispered in your ear, careful not to let the other dinner guests hear your conversation.</p><p>He continued rubbing your clit teasingly, and you keened into his ear, “Please.”</p><p>Duncan looked like he was about to do something about your insatiable arousal, before drawing back from your ear, whispering one last time.</p><p>“Be patient, little girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>duncan, #25 🥵</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>ty for asking!!</p><p>–</p><p>“What did you just say?”</p><p>“I said, whatever,” You shrugged, rolling your eyes at him brattily, as he stalked closer to you.</p><p>You gasped as he forced you down onto your knees, unbuckling his belt, looking furious.</p><p>“If you don’t have anything useful to say, do something useful instead.” He spat, forcing you down onto his cock, as you gagged.’</p><p>You whined around his cock as you gushed from between your thighs, his act of dominance making you incredibly aroused.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it. That’s my girl,” He huffed as you bobbed your head up and down, smirking down at you.</p><p>You took him down all the way to the base, rubbing your clit as you did no, suddenly having your hand smacked away.</p><p>“No touching,” Duncan whispered. “You’ve been a bad girl.”</p><p>You whined around his cock some more, as you sucked him harder and faster.</p><p>He laced a hand through your hair, tugging tightly, as he threw his head back. </p><p>“Fuck, babe. Gonna fucking-FUCK!” He yelled as he came down your throat with a shout.</p><p>You gulped it down gratefully, wiping your mouth, and sitting back on your heels.</p><p>Coming down from his high, Duncan chuckled, observing how absolutely debauched you looked.</p><p>“Hopefully you think about that the next time you decide to mouth off to me.”</p><p>If that was your punishment, you were gonna have to start talking back to him more from now on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>94 and 97 Michael pleasee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>ty for asking love!</p><p>–</p><p>“I’m gonna strangle you.”</p><p>You smirked as you wrapped your arms around Michael from behind, nibbling at his ear, “Promise?”</p><p>He groaned as he threw his head back in frustration. “Stop distracting me. I have important work to do.”</p><p>“Mmm, more important than me?” You asked, reaching down to rub him through his black pants, already finding him hard. “Seems one part of you is paying attention.”</p><p>Michael growled, and stood up suddenly, practically sending the chair flying across the room.</p><p>He threw you down on the bed, and ripped your dress down the front, throwing the scraps of material over his shoulder.</p><p>“Are you happy now?! Hmm?!” Michael asked, nostrils flared, as he started shoving his pants down his legs.</p><p>You moaned in pleasure at finally seeing his big, juicy cock spring out of his pants, and leaned back in anticipation.</p><p>“Greedy little slut, you just couldn’t wait, could you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>celestial-shadow asked:<br/>62 with Michael? 👌🏻</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>ty for asking babe! idk why, I envisioned hawthorne!michael in this ask, lolol</p><p>–</p><p>“If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?”</p><p>You gritted your teeth harshly as you resisted the urge to moan again. “I’m not moaning.”</p><p>You gasped as Michael suddenly pushed 2 long fingers into you, pumping them slightly.</p><p>“Liar.”</p><p>You started whining like some sort of pathetic puppy, and felt Michael smirk against your shoulder, clearly enjoying this.</p><p>You shut your eyes tightly, humiliated, and driven borderline insane with arousal at this point.</p><p>“Beg,” Michael said, suddenly stilling his fingers inside of you.</p><p>“I can’t,” You choked out, a tear rolling down your cheek.</p><p>“Beg or I’ll leave you like this.”</p><p>You threw your dignity and pride in the trash, and whimpered, “Please, Michael. Please fuck me.”</p><p>Michael smirked and started rubbing your clit, and fingerfucking you harder, relishing in your gasps and moans.</p><p>“That’s my good girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Duncan #54👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>this fits him so well asjsjs, ty for asking!!</p><p>–</p><p>“C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.”</p><p>You had been following Duncan around all day, desperate for some sort of physical contact, but he was too busy with work.</p><p>Finally, it seemed, he had settled down at his desk, done with the conference calls, and focusing on writing something.</p><p>You obliged shyly, sitting lightly on Duncan’s lap, tense and wound up as you two had never done anything like this before.</p><p>Duncan rubbed your shoulders as he continued reading whatever was on his screen, whispering in your ear, “Relax, honey.”</p><p>You melted back into his touch, sighing as you made yourself comfortable, shifting around on his lap.</p><p>You heard him groan a little, and smirked as you continued rubbing yourself on him subtly.</p><p>“Fuck, Y/N.”</p><p>You continued your obvious grinding against him, and whimpered as you felt how big his cock was, and how much better It’d feel inside you.</p><p>“Ohh yeah, fuck,” Duncan cursed as you thrusts against him got rougher, and you felt him suddenly panting against your shoulder, as his arms wrapped around you.</p><p>“Mm’gonna cum-I-” He was cut off as he let out a loud shudder, and you gasped as you felt his pants become suddenly wet underneath your ass.</p><p>You both took a minute to catch your breath, with you wet as a geyser above him, as he suddenly spun you around in his lap to kiss him.</p><p>You moaned as he reached under your dress to rub against your clit, feeling him lift you up and carry you to the bedroom.</p><p>“Fuck work.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mikhalxngdon asked:<br/>81 with outpost! Michael while the reader dances sensuality "detention" by Melanie Martinez</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>ty for asking love!</p><p>–</p><p>I can feel your blood pressure rise, fuck this tension<br/>“Do you.. and Langdon have something going on or something?” Coco asked, as you playfully danced sexily to the music coming from the old-fashioned device in the corner of the room.</p><p>“Uhh, no why?” You asked, confused.</p><p>“Because he’s staring at you like he wants to fuck you,” Coco whispered as she glanced over to Langdon, who was indeed, watching you dance with interest.</p><p>Let me crawl up into your mind, did I mention?<br/>“We’re…just friends,” You explained, continuing to dance, this time more self-consciously.</p><p>It was true, you and Langdon were friends, you both had bonded over your inner darkness, and confiding in him about the things you wanted to do sometimes was…amazing.</p><p>More than anything, you wanted to fuck him, but you figured you must be out of his league because c’mon.</p><p>“Uh huh,” Coco said, disbelievingly as she watched you work your hands through your hair.</p><p>You moved your body around in a circle, rubbing your hands over your chest as Langdon watched, eyes dilated and lips wet from biting them.</p><p>After a while you bid Coco goodnight, and went to go retire to your room.</p><p>You were quickly pulled into what looked like a dungeon, as you whirled to face whoever grabbed you.</p><p>Langdon.</p><p>He drew a thumb down your mouth, eyes burning into yours, as he said, “Why don’t you show me what else you can do?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Can you do 98, 59 and 112 for Michael Langdon x reader but Like him being in the murder house and if your not okay with that then like Hawthorne Michael thanks if you can!💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>ty for asking love! I went with hawthorne!michael</p><p>–</p><p>“What are you doing in my bed?” Michael asked curiously, head cocked to one side, as you quickly covered yourself with his sheets.</p><p>“Nothing, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d be back this early.”</p><p>Michael stalked over to you, throwing his covers back as he observed your hiked up skirt.</p><p>“Were you touching yourself?”</p><p>“No! No,that’s disgusting,” You said, protesting, and you knew he didn’t believe you at all, from the evil glint in his eye.</p><p>“Mmhm,” He said, sliding a hand up between your legs, and feeling the wetness that lay there.</p><p>“You don’t need to lie to me, darling. I smelled it the second I walked into the room.</p><p>Your mouth fell open in a pathetic-sounding whimper as he glided a finger through your soaked folds.</p><p>“Please,” You cried, as your nipples started to harden through your sheer white shirt.</p><p>“Please what?” Michael asked, rubbing your clit now.</p><p>“Please, fuck me!” You cried, as he suddenly withdrew his hand from you.</p><p>He stared at you hungrily, growling, “Tell me again.”</p><p>You bit your lip, spreading your legs wider for his eyes to feast on.</p><p>“Fuck me, Michael.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bish-ima-clown asked:<br/>44 and 49 Duncan or outpost Michael (reader caught masturbating)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>ty for asking!! I decided to go with outpost!michael</p><p>–</p><p>“Want some help?”</p><p>It was a trap. You knew it was.</p><p>Michael always liked to test you.</p><p>But you fell for it every time, anyways.</p><p>You nodded, crying out louder as your fingers hit your g-spot.</p><p>Michael suddenly glared at you, clearly displeased at your answer.</p><p>“If I have to stop what I’m doing, you won’t be able to walk for the next week.”</p><p>You shut your eyes tightly, as your hand stilled, resisting the urge to continue touching yourself.</p><p>Satisfied, Michael continued tapping away at his laptop, the glow of the computer screen giving his face a heavenly glow.</p><p>You bit your lip, conflicted as your fingers lightly traced your clit. Maybe if you were quiet enough, he wouldn’t even notice.</p><p>You slipped your fingers back inside your wet hole as you reached that spot again, not able to contain a quiet whimper from leaving your lips.</p><p>Michael head whirled around at the sound, seeing your hand planted beneath your panties, clear as day.</p><p>You quickly pulled your hand, out, hiding it behind you, literally caught red-handed.</p><p>Michael shot up out of his chair, unbuckling his pants as he stood before you.</p><p>“Get ready to not walk for a week, pet.”</p><p>Best punishment ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>outpost Michael x Xavier with the number 68 &amp; 56 where both are having ritual sex and Xavier stops for a moment of riding him and just sees his lover, cover in blood, heated just like him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>ty for asking!!</p><p>–</p><p>“Ohh fuck yeah, ugh!”</p><p>The sounds of Xavier, your Xavier, making those sounds you loved so much without you caught your attention, to say the least.</p><p>You were doing your regular ritual, when the sounds had brought you out of it.</p><p>You figured he’d just been masturbating or something, but following the sounds to the dimly lit, bloody mess of a room, had you shocked at the sight that awaited you.</p><p>Xavier was riding Mr. Langdon, in the middle of a circle of candles, blood smeared over the both of them.</p><p>Michael was gripping Xavier’s hips tightly as the other man rode him at a dizzying pace.</p><p>You admit that despite being totally in love with Xavier, you also had a tiny crush on Langdon, as he was beautiful, and looked oddly similar to your boyfriend.</p><p>The sight of both of the men fucking made you incredibly aroused.</p><p>But the reality of the situation started to hit you.</p><p>“Xavier! What the FUCK!”</p><p>Xavier grinned at you, still riding Michael, “Jealous, babe?”</p><p>“I’m not jealous! It’s just…you’re mine!” You pouted, like the brat you were.</p><p>Michael lifted his head, appraising you, as he gestured for you to come over.</p><p>“Why don’t you join us, darling?”</p><p>You licked your lips as you leaned over to kiss Michael, who was still fucking your boyfriend, judging by his cries and moans.</p><p>“Mmhm, fuck, I want to sit on your face so bad.” You moaned as his mouth watered at the concept.</p><p>“Then do it.”</p><p>You weren’t so mad at Xavier anymore. Not when Michael was showing you just how irresistible he truly was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Tonight’s mood is.... straddling Duncan’s Lap and getting off on humping his cock and kissing the absolute SHIT out of him and sucking and moaning into his neck...I’m so depraved</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>oh SUCH a mood, we thirsty🥵</p><p>—</p><p>“Come to bed with me.”</p><p>The words seemed to have an effect on Duncan, making him shudder, and stop typing on his computer.</p><p>“Babe, you know I can’t. I have to finish this instruction email laying out the plans for the app.”</p><p>You smirked, laving your tongue over Duncan’s neck, nearly groaning at the familiar feel of this stubble on your face.</p><p>“Fuck the app.”</p><p>That was it.</p><p>Duncan shut his computer with a loud clack grabbing you onto his lap so that you were straddling him.</p><p>You moaned, needy, as his tongue slipped into your mouth, the heady combination of scotch and cinnamon gum making you whimper in pleasure.</p><p>You positioned yourself so that your cunt was directly over Duncan’s cock, and started rubbing yourself on him at a steady pace.</p><p>Duncan shut his eyes tightly, groaning at your shameless rutting above him, and buried his face in between your breasts.</p><p>You held onto his head tightly as you continued rubbing your clit over his clothed cock, your pace getting faster and faster.</p><p>You began kissing and sucking at Duncan’s neck, moaning into his ear every few seconds whenever your thrusts against him hit your clit.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck,” you whined pathetically into his ear, and he smirked up at you.</p><p>“Is this too much for you, little girl?”</p><p>Your mouth opened in a silent moan as you felt your orgasm drawing nearer, whimpers and moans getting louder and more desperate sounding.</p><p>“Fuck,” Duncan cursed, upon seeing your impending orgasm face, the one he loved so much. “That’s it, baby. Cum on daddy’s cock.”</p><p>Your hands steadied on his shoulders as you rubbed yourself against him to completion, letting out a loud strangled moan and slumping over him when you were done.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Duncan to cum soon after, your neediness making him incredibly horny, as he palmed his cock in his pants, groaning in pleasure as he came in his pants.</p><p>Both of you sitting in silence, his arms wrapped around your waist, he finally broke it, whispering, “Fuck.”</p><p>“I’ll say so,” you giggled as he kissed you filthily, staring up at you with a mixture of love and lust.</p><p>“That was very naughty. I think you need to be punished.”</p><p>Oh fuck yeah.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>i’m in the mood for sum soft / sad tonight 🥺🥺 maybe reader is feeling down and has stayed in bed all day, duncan tried to ask what’s wrong and she just breaks down. he then gets in bed and cuddles with her and calms her down?? 🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>ty for asking love!!</p><p>–</p><p>“Baby, I’m home!”</p><p>The words filtered through your mind like sand through fingers, you didn’t register them, too focused on your misery.</p><p>“Y/N?” Duncan asked, finally stepping into your bedroom, staring at your figure curled up under the sheets.</p><p>“Honey, what’s wrong?” Duncan sat down on the bed next to you, making sure not to crush your legs. He placed a reassuring hand on your face, and that’s when you lost it.</p><p>You sobbed into his arms, nearly throwing him off balance from how sudden the movement was.</p><p>His arms wrapped around you, soothing circles being rubbed onto your waist, as he kissed your hair.</p><p>“Shh, shh, it’s okay sweetheart, I’m here now.”</p><p>Your heartbeat slowed, and you nuzzled into his neck, tears still flowing and dripping onto his expensive coat, as he murmured reassurances and love confessions.</p><p>“Now, do you want to tell me what happened?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>psychobitchtess asked:<br/>Hi love! Could you write some after sex talk with Daddy! Michael and reader? Pretty please😙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>of course love!</p><p>–</p><p>You panted as you fell back on the bed, clutching the fine silk bed-sheets tightly to your chest.</p><p>Michael grinned from between your legs, chin and lips dripping with your juices, as he licked his lips. </p><p>He crawled up your body sensually, pulling you in for a deep kiss, and your heart fluttered as he stroked your face with one hand, the one holding you close by your waist.</p><p>“How was that, sweetheart?”</p><p>You grinned up at him deliriously, shivering delightfully, body still feeling slight off balance from your numerous orgasms.</p><p>“It was amazing, daddy. It always is.” You’re amazing.”</p><p>Michael nuzzled your nose softly with his own, before settling down beside you, and pulling you fully into his arms.</p><p>“I love you, baby. You’re always such a good girl for me, aren’t you?”</p><p>You nodded, feeling sleepy, and nested safely into the crook of his neck, as he soothingly rubbed your arms.</p><p>“I love you too, daddy.”</p><p>Michael kissed you tenderly on the top of your head, before whispering in your ear.</p><p>“Go to bed, sweet girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>I’m not sure if you’re taking requests rn, but what nicknames would Duncan call the reader? Maybe even throw in what Michael would call the reader as well if you can? :) totally up to you tho lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>haha, no problem love, btw i’m always accepting requests :)</p><p>–</p><p>Duncan would definitely love to call you sweetheart, little girl, baby girl, baby, and honey.</p><p>Michael would be slightly more possessive and degrading, calling you pet, love, slut, whore, mine, etc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>How would Duncan feel about his S/O having piercings? 🤔 also I love your account❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>omg tysm, you’re too sweet</p><p>–</p><p>Duncan would love your piercings, he comes off as a straight-laced business man, and in many ways he is, but he loves how edgy and badass you are. It’s very sexy to him. He loves to constantly tug at and lave over your piercings during more intimate moments, and trace them in more tender ones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>I just caught myself being bitchy because of those fertile week hormones that come every month and immediately it gave me the idea that Michael would so use that to his advantage, pulling his girl by the arm and whispering some shit like “I only breed good girls and you’re being a brat right now. “ I’m thoroughly wrecked but behaving now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>ugh yess, this is such a great concept i’m drooling</p><p>–</p><p>You tapped your foot impatient, looking at the clock.</p><p>Michael was still in that stupid cooperative meeting, and all you wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed, but he was forcing you to wait outside for him.</p><p>That was it.</p><p>You stood up hurriedly, your hormones making you angry and impatient.</p><p>Storming into the meeting room, you stood solemnly at the entrance, arms crossed over your chest.</p><p>Michael stopped talking, and raised an eyebrow at your boldness, “Yes?”</p><p>“It’s been 2 hours. When is this over?”</p><p>Even beneath their fugly masks, you could tell the elite were shocked at your boldness in the face of the antichrist.</p><p>But you knew that Michael wouldn’t do anything to truly hurt you, no matter how much you pissed him off.</p><p>Punishment, however…</p><p>Michael strode over to you angrily, and you felt a pang of nervousness. Maybe this wasn’t your greatest idea.</p><p>Grabbing your arm, and pulling you to the side, Michael hissed in your ear, “I only breed good girls, and you’re being a brat right now. Keep this behavior up and I’ll have to punish you.”</p><p>A flood of wetness hit your cunt and you shivered in need as Michael trailed the tips of his fingers against your rigid spine.</p><p>“Now, be a good girl and wait outside until I’m done. Or else there’ll be consequences.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>How about fake dating Punk!Duncan when you need someone to piss your family off but then it ends up turning into something serious when you realise you actually really like each other after all?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Now remember what I said before. Just try to be as annoying as possible.”</p><p>“Got it,” Duncan grinned, his piercings moving as he smiled.</p><p>You two had been practicing what to say for days now, and what had started as a tentative friendship had quickly morphed into genuine feelings on your part.</p><p>For Duncan himself, you weren’t so sure.</p><p>Ringing your doorbell, you breathed our nervously, and looked down to see Duncan gripping your hand reassuringly.</p><p>“Hey, relax. I’m right here with you. It’s gonna go great. Well, not so great, but that’s what you want, right?”</p><p>You nodded, relaxing slightly at the feeling of Duncan’s warm hand in your own, and the door opened in front of you.</p><p>Your mother and father smiled, happy to see you until they say who your apparent boyfriend was.</p><p>Their smiles dropped as they surveyed Duncan’s multiple piercings, gauges, and head-to-toe black ensemble.</p><p>“This…is your boyfriend?” Your mother asked, rudely, and you nodded, grinning in delight.</p><p>“Yep, come on in Dunc, baby,” You said, practically dragging him inside and yelped as he smacked your ass.</p><p>“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” He said, sleazily, and you internally smirked as you watched your parents cringe.</p><p>Dinner was amazingly awkward, to say the least.</p><p>Duncan had done everything in his nature to be as obnoxious as shit, including insulting the food, burping loudly, and laughing at things that weren’t funny.</p><p>The last straw was when he picked up one of your mother’s treasured pig ceramics, and smashed it on the ground, saying a very unconvincing, “Oops!”</p><p>After that, both you and Duncan were kicked out of the house, with your father saying he was, “very disappointed in you.”</p><p>You laughed as you ran back to Duncan’s motorcycle, still holding his hand, “That was perfect. You did amazing, I LOVE you!”</p><p>Duncan stopped and you turned to look at him, “What?”</p><p>“You love me?”</p><p>You blushed, mouth open like a fish, “I-I, uhh-”</p><p>Gripping your face, and drawing you in for a passionate kiss, you moaned against Duncan’s lips as he whispered, “God, I was so hoping it wasn’t just me.”</p><p>You licked the taste of him off your lips, and he brushed back a stray piece of hair on your face.</p><p>“Now, why don’t I show you just how bad I really am?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Do you think Duncan would like being called “daddy” in public or is that only for the bedroom? 🤔 like would he start blushing or would he go along with it?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>ooh, this is tough to say bc I feel like he would be slightly embarrassed, but incredibly turned on at the same time. I feel like ultimately he’d go along with it, especially if you called him daddy in public by accident, just so he could make fun of you later by how he flipped the tables on you and made you the embarrassed and horny one🥵</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>ooh do you think Michael likes affection? like kissing, cuddling, hand holding, etc. bc I see a lot of people saying he'd be touch-starved (I mean he probably is people come and go from his life he doesn't get a lot of love) but do you think it would be something he really wants? ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>definitely, I totally agree with the headcanon that he’s touch starved, poor boy barely got any affection from the people he cared for and loved in his life, barring mead, but that’s a whole nother mess. I do feel like he’d always want to be touching, hugging, fucking, kissing, etc you partly because he wants to show you his love and affection, but also bc he doesn’t want to lose you, and constantly has to touch you to make sure you’re real, and you’re not going to leave him🥺</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>I’m WEAK for blood ritual performing Michael and I feel like when he touches his girls skin he’s overcome with all of her fears and burdens and sadness so he takes her with him and has her do a ritual uttering soft encouragements of “Ive told my father to take these things from you. When you wash my blood from your body you’ll be washing the pain of the old world away. I’ll keep you safe now.” And if they’re already naked and bonding, might as well take advantage of that 🥴</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>queen you snapped eye-</p><p>–</p><p>“Shh, relax sweetheart. Nothing can hurt you now.”</p><p>You relaxed into Michael’s arms holding you from behind, his blood and yours mixing down your arm, proof of your shared devotion.</p><p>“Give me everything you’re feeling. Unload it all onto me. Let me take all of your burdens. Shh, baby, you’ve been holding onto it for so long. Let go.”</p><p>You whimper and cried as he held you, giving in completely to him, and letting him in, all of your walls breaking down.</p><p>Michael shuddered behind you at all of your emotions laid bare for him, gripping your jaw tenderly, and turning your head slightly over your shoulder to kiss him.</p><p>You moaned needily into his mouth as you surrendered wholly, feeling him rub your breasts, chest becoming slick with his blood stained hands.</p><p>Snaking a hand down to cup your dripping cunt, he pumped you full of 2 perfect fingers, delighting in your cries and moans.</p><p>“That’s it pet. So wet for me.” </p><p>“Mmph!” You moaned pathetically as he rubbed your clit, whining at the loss of his fingers, and wrapping your arms around his neck as he turned you around to place you on his lap.</p><p>You cried as he entered you, thick blood-coated cock, filling you so perfectly, it was everything you ever wanted, and yet somehow never enough.</p><p>“You were so good for me today. Let me reward you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>hi hello, first off I wanted to let you know that I, uh, absolutely fuckin’ love you, and second, could you write something angsty/protective ab either Duncan or Michael where reader gets drunk and finds themselves in trouble, and our boy(s) will literally kill anyone who hurts reader?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>i love you too!!</p><p>warnings for sexual assault and some violence</p><p>–</p><p>“I think you’ve had enough baby.”</p><p>“Noo,” you pouted, as Duncan took your beer away from your hands. “I’m fi-fine I swear.”</p><p>“I just don’t want you to get hurt, Y/N,” Duncan said softly, rubbing your back as you hugged him drunk and full of affection.</p><p>“Mm-okay,” You said, as Duncan guided you to the entrance of the bar.</p><p>“C’mon, let’s go,” Duncan said, wrapping an arm around your waist. “I’ll draw you a nice, hot bath when we get home, how does that sound sweetheart?”</p><p>You smiled, and Duncan suddenly cursed.</p><p>“Fuck, I forgot my wallet at the counter. Stay right here, I’ll be right back.” He said, kissing your knuckles before rushing off to retrieve the missing wallet.</p><p>You rubbed your arms as you waited for him, suddenly feeling ridiculously hot and stuffy in the bar.</p><p>Stumbling out the entrance, you sighed contently as the cool air hit your skin.</p><p>“Hey sugar,” A sleazy voice breathed in your ear as you whirled around to see a crazy looking man with a dirty looking goatee.</p><p>“Wanna have some fun?” He said, and you grimaced as his nasty smelling breath blew right in your face. He stepped closer, and gripped you by your waist suddenly, drawing you close in a macabre embrace, and you whimpered in fear.</p><p>“N-no please don-”</p><p>The man was suddenly thrown back onto the ground as you were mercifully wrenched from his grip.</p><p>You looked to see Duncan pummeling the dude into the ground, punching him repeatedly until the man was groaning in pain, and clutching his bloodied nose.</p><p>“If I ever see you again, I’ll fucking kill you asshole!” Duncan shouted, and you gripped his arm, still somewhat frightened by the close call.</p><p>“Duncan, please take me home.”</p><p>Duncan caressed your face, surveying you and making sure you were okay before nodding.</p><p>“Of course, love.”</p><p>The both of you left in Duncan’s jaguar after that, leaving the man bloodied and broken on the ground, right where he belonged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Duncan with a goofy and hyper S/O? 🤔like getting him to laugh his ass off when the reader does something silly🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>Duncan had been working all day at his computer, and you couldn’t say you hadn’t missed his company.</p><p>He was a hardworking man, you knew that going into your relationship with him.</p><p>But he had refused to take even a little break, and you could see the toll it was having on him.</p><p>You were suddenly hit with an idea, and left the room to see it through before you changed your mind.</p><p>After checking yourself out in the mirror, you were satisfied with your work, and went to go show Duncan.</p><p>You kissed him gently on the cheek, getting his attention before swiveling the chair around to face you.</p><p>Duncan tried stifling a laugh, before breaking out in a giggling fit at what he saw.</p><p>You were head to toe in wrapping paper, and you spun around showing off your handiwork.</p><p>“You like?”</p><p>“I love.” He said, kissing you gently on the nose, and grabbing your waist to pull you closer to him grinning a little at the crinkling sounds of the wrapping paper.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’ve been distant all day, work has been killing me. But I’m willing to take an hour off to unwrap my present.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Hey! I was wondering if you could write some smut for Punk!Duncan please? That fake dating blurb was so cute. I wanna know what happens next!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>yes of course, i’m so glad you liked it!!</p><p>–</p><p>You threw your head back in a ragged gasp as Duncan started sucking hickeys into your neck, his piercings leaving a cold imprint on your skin.</p><p>“Ohh,” you breathed out, shivers wracking your body. “That feels good.”</p><p>You were currently at Duncan’s house, in his garage. You two were about to go upstairs to his bedroom, when he pulled you aside, mumbling a, “can’t wait.”</p><p>Duncan’s hands were squeezing your breasts through your shirt, and you moaned as he started tongue-fucking your mouth.</p><p>“Please, please fuck me, I can’t wait any longer.”</p><p>Duncan smirked against your mouth, and guided you over to his black motorcycle, and you grinned as you realized what he wanted to do to you.</p><p>“Seriously?” You asked, giggling.</p><p>Duncan laughed, and turned you around so that you were bent over the seat of his motorcycle, and you heard him undo his thick belt buckle from behind you.</p><p>Your mouth watered in anticipation, and you turned your head to get a peek, mouth hung when you saw just how huge he really was.</p><p>Duncan smirked widely when he saw your shock at his size, and whispered in your ear, “You ready, baby?”</p><p>You nodded, moaning as he started massaging your clit in slow circles, making sure you were wet enough to take him, before guiding his huge cock to your waiting hole.</p><p>He finally pushed in, and you moaned in ecstasy, grabbing at the handlebars of the bike, as Duncan groaned from behind you.</p><p>“Your pussy is even better than what I imagined..”</p><p>His cock felt so amazing in you that you actually started to cry a little, and Duncan shushed you, turning your head a bit so he could press kisses over your face, “Aww, is this too much for you, little girl?”</p><p>Duncan started pounding faster, and you started to cry out a chorus of, “yes’s!”</p><p>Duncan’s breathing was ragged in your ear, and he whimpered a bit before saying, “Mmm, wonder what your parents would think if they saw you like this, their little girl being fucked senseless on top of my motorcycle.”</p><p>That drew a new wave of wetness to your cunt, and you whined helplessly as Duncan reached a hand down to rub at your raw clit, making you grip onto the handlebars tighter, leaving fingernail imprints in the leather.</p><p>“I’m-I’m gonna come!,” You shouted, mouth open in pleasure as you felt it overtaking your body, shuddering and crying with your release, head bent low.</p><p>Duncan continued pounding into you hard, and you felt him come not soon after you, releasing inside you (without a condom of course), and pressing kisses against your neck.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>What kinks would Duncan have? 🤔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>he would 100% have a daddy kink imo, he would probably be into overstimulating you, cockwarming, spanking, and a hint of exhibitionism :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>my goodness, love, you're killing me tonight. now tell me what you think Duncan's secret kink would be</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>ahhh ty, hmm, that’s a tough one as I feel you and him would be very open about your kinks in the relationship, but I would probably say although he loves being very dominant and in charge with you sometimes he likes for you to take the control and for him to be submissive for a change :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>favorite canons about each of the boys?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>imma just mix in some fluff and smut bc I wasn’t sure which one you wanted!</p><p>—</p><p>michael-he loves the thought of you pregnant with his child, it makes his heart warm, he also loves ritual sex with you and degradation (this man is a sadistic dom)</p><p>duncan-he loves spoiling you to your heart’s desire, and being called daddy</p><p>jim: he loves cuddling you, and feeling your head on his chest, he also loves eating you out, it’s a whole big thing for him</p><p>xavier: loves hugging you from behind and resting his head on your shoulder, also loves sex after jazzercise class and shower sex</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Jim's kinks? 💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>jim is very big on oral, that man loves eating you out, i feel like he’s also big on pool!sex and ocean!sex, as well as morning sex</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Alright but like the reader sending Duncan nudes and very inappropriate texts while he’s in a very important meeting, and when he gets home he punishes the reader for making him all horny during the meeting🤪</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>You grinned as you trailed a finger over your clit, moaning for the camera and snapping a pic.</p><p>You sent it with the text, “Thinking of you,” and sent it to Duncan, knowing he would go absolutely ballistic on you when he finally got home.</p><p>5 seconds later you got the text, “You know what’ll happen if you keep this up, little girl.”</p><p>You turned the camera function on your phone to video, and whimpered for the lens.</p><p>You looked down to watch as you slipped 2 fingers inside of yourself, moaning and shuddering at the feeling.</p><p>“Need you daddy. Need your cock.”</p><p>You sent in, and waited in anticipation at Duncan’s response.</p><p>“Now you’re gonna get it.”</p><p>You heard the front door being unlocked about 2 hours later, and shut off your phone as Duncan’s eyes met yours.</p><p>There was excitement and arousal there as he sternly commanded, “Bend over the couch for me. Now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>F&amp;r!Michael taking the reader to a cooperative meeting and the reader teasing him under the table while he’s talking watching him get all squirmy and hard🥵then when they get home he punishes her👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>Michael stopped in the middle of his sentence, stifling a deep groan, and turning to glare at you, who had a shit-eating grin on your face.</p><p>“Behave,” Michael said under his breath, before continuing on about Outpost selections.</p><p>You hungrily bit your lip at his contained arousal, and squeezed his cock tighter through his pants, watching as he closed his eyes, adam’s apple. bobbing up and down.</p><p>He was as hard as a rock, and you knew this was only going to get you in trouble, but you didn’t even care, unable to control yourself. It was like he was fucking catnip to you, or something, you couldn’t resist him.</p><p>Getting a wicked idea, you knocked a pen off the table, saying a faux-concerned, “Oops!”</p><p>Getting onto your knees under the long table, you quickly pulled Michael’s cock out of his pants, and sunk down onto his huge length fully, moaning softly and ravenously devouring him.</p><p>You heard Michael pause, and let out an, “Oh, FUCK,” to which other members of the Cooperative murmured confusedly to each other.</p><p>Michael was already on the verge of coming, you could tell, and you popped off his cock with one last deep suck, smirking to yourself at the ass beating you were surely getting later.</p><p>Grabbing the pen, and rising from under the table, back to your seat, you smirked at Michael, as he looked like he was about to vaporize you right there on the spot.</p><p>After the meeting concluded, Michael angrily grabbed your arm, as Mead looked on, slightly confused, dragging you to your car.</p><p>“You thought that was fucking funny, huh? Let’s see how humorous you think it is when you can’t walk for a week after I’m done with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>I’m in such a blah mood today and really would not mind if Michael or Duncan grabbed me by the chin and whispered something along the lines of “Your pouting is distracting me from my work. Come here, let’s fix this now so you can stop being a brat” and then gave me a reason to smile 🥵</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>—</p><p>“Michael..” You said, trailing off when you saw his darkened expression, faintly lit by the glow of the candlelight.</p><p>“Y/N, I swear, if you interrupt me one more time,” Michael hissed, turning back to his laptop, and continuing on with writing his email.</p><p>You pouted and crossed your arms petulantly, like a child, as Michael ignored you.</p><p>You tried, you really tried.</p><p>For the next 30 minutes you started a new book, stoked the fireplace, even danced around seductively as a means to distract yourself.</p><p>But your body knew what you really wanted, and as long as Michael was in the same room as you, it had an effect on your cunt.</p><p>Fuck it. You had waited long enough. He had to have been done by now with his work.</p><p>Coming up behind him, and kissing his neck softly, you grinned as you heard him moan.</p><p>But that grin was quickly wiped off your face when Michael said, “I’m still not done yet.”</p><p>Michael seemed to have enough of your distractions, and sighed as he turned around in his chair to face you.</p><p>“I’ve had it with your pouting and whining. Let’s fix this already, so you can stop being a brat.”</p><p>A pleased smile crossed your face as he pulled you onto his lap, and went to town on you, delighting in your cries of ecstasy.</p><p>The cooperative could wait. Right now, Michael wanted more than anything to satisfy his needy wife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Doing outpost!Michaels makeup or having him do the readers makeup is a cute concept I can’t stop thinking about🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Hold still,” You said, holding Michael’s chin gently with your fingertips.</p><p>Michael closed his eyes shut, sighing as you traced the eyebrow brush over his shut lid.</p><p>“What?” You asked, laughing at Michael’s reaction.</p><p>“It feels good,” Michael said, smiling a bit as you continued applying the eye makeup.</p><p>You stroked his cheek fondly, as you put the finishing touches on the eye shadow, making sure to line the bridge of his elegant nose.</p><p>You cherished moments like these with Michael. He only ever showed this side with you or Mead, and it filled your heart with love to know he trusted you so much.</p><p>“Done,” You proclaimed, putting the finishing touches on the makeup, and then pressing a sweet kiss to his lips before putting away the eye shadow palette.</p><p>“Thank you, sweetheart.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Low key want Outpost!Michael to pull me onto his lap and spank me for acting like a brat and not listening to him🥵🥵</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“We are going to dinner with the others, and that’s final.” Michael said, slipping his velvet jacket on, and looking over at where you were lounged on the bed.</p><p>You were casually reading one of your many books, and you glared at him over the top of the pages.</p><p>“I don’t feel like it.”</p><p>Michael gritted his teeth in frustration, and crossed his arms, “Are you really sure you want to go there with me right now?”</p><p>You smiled at him innocently, before contorting your features into that of faux-confusion, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Michael smirked darkly, and reached over to snatch the book out of your idle hands, throwing it to the side, and settling down next to you on the bed.</p><p>You gasped as he threw you over his lap, flipping up your skirt so that your ass was exposed to him.</p><p>“Mmm, no panties, huh? Dirty girl,” He chided you, rubbing over the soft skin of your behind.</p><p>You moaned, the sound quickly turning into a squeak as he spanked you, hard, feeling the metal of his rings leaving imprints onto your skin.</p><p>You felt yourself leaking onto his black pants, coating the fabric in your arousal, and you buried your face into the duvet of the bedspread, the sound of your groans muffled.</p><p>Michael smacked you harder as you rubbed yourself on his thighs, “No, no, no, you’ve been a bad girl, and bad girls don’t get to cum.”</p><p>He suddenly pulled his hands away, and lifted you so that you were stood over him.</p><p>“Now, we’re going to dinner, and you will behave. If you’re good, I’ll reward you later tonight. Understand?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Hey! Was wondering if you could do a Outpost Michael Langdon x fem reader get really stoned one night and have some kinky high sex? thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“How did you even get this stuff?” You asked, turning the joint over and over in your hands.</p><p>“Do you even need to ask?” Michael said, rolling his eyes at you, and plucking the joint out of your hand. “Now, do you want to join me, or what?”</p><p>You smirked at him, and watched as he lit up, taking a deep drag of the joint, and handing it over to you.</p><p>You inhaled, nearly crying at the feeling of the smoke hitting your lungs, it had been way too long since you last got high.</p><p>Weed always tended to make you horny, and as you took more and more drags, you felt a wave of wetness rush to your cunt.</p><p>You stared at Michael, and bit your lip, before kissing him deeply, nearly grinning at his bewildered reaction, never having seen this side of you before.</p><p>“Let me thank you for getting this for me,” You whispered against his mouth, before sinking to your knees, and undoing his pants quickly.</p><p>His cock inside of your mouth felt like heaven, and you savored the taste of him on your tongue, before you were pulled up and kissed once more.</p><p>Michael spun you around so that you were on your hands and knees on the bed, nightgown hiked up, already wet as a waterfall.</p><p>You two went at it like animals in heat, and you nearly shredded the bed sheets with your nails digging into the duvet.</p><p>Michael came inside of you with a wild sounding grunt, and a firm hand around your throat, and you screamed as you rode out your orgasm.</p><p>Michael collapsed onto the bed, and you cuddled up onto his chest, absolutely spent.</p><p>“I’ve got to get you weed more often.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Cuddling with Duncan blurb? 🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Mhhm, morning,” You smiled, as you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around your midsection.</p><p>Duncan murmured something sweet into your ear, and nuzzled deeper into your neck as you sighed.</p><p>“I have to go to work soon.”</p><p>“Fuck work. Spend the day in bed with me.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes in faux-annoyance, and said, “Not all of us have billions to waste, Mr Moneybags.”</p><p>“Seriously, why don’t you just quit your job? I’ll take care of you, you know that.”</p><p>You turned around in his arms, and pecked him on the nose, as you replied, “Because I like to be independent. But I appreciate the sentiment.”</p><p>Duncan kissed you deeply, still embracing you, and you breathed against his mouth in euphoria.</p><p>“But maybe I can afford to miss one day of work.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>What are Xaviers kinks?👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>I feel like xavier would be into exhibitionism, fucking you in his studio, in the woods, basically anywhere where the two of you could be caught. he also loves making you suck him off, and I feel like he likes fucking you best in the doggystyle position.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Husband!Duncan taking off the readers makeup and helping her get ready for bed because she’s too drunk to do it🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“I was r-ready to dance all night!” You protested as Duncan carried you inside your shared room.</p><p>“Y/N please, you were about to pass out on the spot.”</p><p>You laughed drunkenly as Duncan set you down on the bed, and worked on getting your shoes and pantyhose off.</p><p>His touch against your bare legs felt amazing and you bit your lip a little at the feeling as he continued unzipping your dress.</p><p>You rubbed your arms, shivering at being in the cold room in just your underwear, and Duncan wrapped you in a fluffy bathrobe.</p><p>He left to go to the bathroom, and you lazily flopped down onto the bed, seeing stars from your inebriation, tiredness hitting you like a truck.</p><p>You were awakened by Duncan sitting beside you, and he helped you up, rubbing a cool makeup wipe over your face.</p><p>Once he was satisfied enough, Duncan threw the wipe away and began getting ready for bed himself, taking off his shoes and dress-shirt.</p><p>He turned off the light and climbed into bed next to you, and you snuggled into his neck, arms wrapping around him like he was a big teddy bear.</p><p>“Thank you. Mm-love you,” You mumbled against his ear, and you could feel him smile.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>worthyourweight-in-gold asked:<br/>“I know you don’t wanna be late but u look amazing right now and I’m trying not to kiss you senseless” with Montana 🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>You whirled around from the mirror to see Montana breathing heavy, eyes glued on your body.</p><p>You were wearing a tight clubbing dress, red and lacy (and very very short), prepared to go to a friend’s party.</p><p>“You like?” You grinned, looking down at yourself, noting how nice your legs looked.</p><p>Even though it had only been about 2 months since you had met the Redwood gang, you were absolutely sure you were in love with Montana. She was so cool, pretty, and fun, you constantly felt sad you couldn’t take her out of the camp and go clubbing together.</p><p>Given that she was a ghost from the 80′s, you were pretty sure she was, unfortunately for you, straight.</p><p>That didn’t stop your endless pining, though.</p><p>“Listen…I-I know you don’t want to be late, but you look amazing and,” She took a deep breath to steady herself, and you weren’t sure you’d ever seen Montana this nervous before. “I’m trying really hard not to kiss you right now.”</p><p>You gaped, mouth open wide like a fish, and leaned over to take her gorgeous face between your shaking hands. “You want to kiss me?”</p><p>“More than anything,” Montana whispered, staring intently into your eyes.</p><p>You kissed her, a breathy sigh escaping your lips as you did so.</p><p>Her mouth tastes of candy and a hint of cigarettes, and you could tell by the way she kissed back, that she was very experienced.</p><p>“I have to go, but I promise I’ll be back soon. And then we can pick up where we left off, kay?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>I need a blurb of Jim asking/(begging) you to sit on/ride his face 🥵🥵and when u pull his hair he moans or whimpers and his eyes roll back in his head but he’s SO GOOD-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Please babe, I need it.”</p><p>“Oh really?” You asked, smirking as you lifted your hips in the air, away from his greedy hands.</p><p>“Goddamnit,” Jim growled, pulling you closer to him.</p><p>You yanked his hair roughly, forcing him to stare you in the eyes.</p><p>“Beg for me again.”</p><p>You yanked again, and Jim moaned, the sound wanton and out of control, eyes rolling back in his head from lust.</p><p>“Please, Y/N. Please sit on my face.”</p><p>You smiled sweetly at him, and said, “Okay,” hips hovering over his face now.</p><p>Lowering your cunt onto his face, you let out a breathy whimper as he dove into your gushing folds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Could you do “Spread your legs. I want to feel how turned on I made you.” and “Lay back and touch yourself. I want to watch.” with Punk!Duncan please?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Spread your legs. I want to feel how turned on I made you.”</p><p>You had been innocently watching Duncan as he exited the shower, dripping wet and absolutely delicious. He was covered in tattoos, and his piercings glinted in the low light of the dorm.</p><p>Alright, well maybe “innocent” wasn’t the right word.</p><p>Just looking at him had made you horny, and you let out a tiny whimper when he dropped his towel.</p><p>The noise had drew Duncan’s attention to where you were watching him on the bed, and he smirked, before dropping that bombshell.</p><p>However, you obeyed, and uncovered your legs, enough to reveal your damp panties beneath your skirt.</p><p>Duncan groaned, and continued changing, staring intently between your legs as he commanded once more.</p><p>“Lay back and touch yourself. I want to watch.”</p><p>You bit your lip as you circled your clit with one finger, taking it slow and inserting a finger carefully, watching him the whole time.</p><p>Duncan moaned, your pussy on full display for him as you touched yourself, the voyeurism only making you both hornier.</p><p>You kicked off your panties, throwing them somewhere across the room, as you opened your legs even wider, still rubbing at your clit and fingering yourself.</p><p>“F-fuck, Duncan,” You moaned, as you searched for that one spot inside of yourself, that Duncan always seemed to find so easily.</p><p>Finding it, you let out a whiny sounding moan, hips bucking against your hands, as you got closer to your release.</p><p>“That’s it baby. Cum for daddy.”</p><p>You practically screamed as you came hard, and Duncan strode over to you, now fully dressed, hair still dripping.</p><p>“Now let me have a taste.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Doing the 69 position with Xavier 🥵</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>Xavier moaned against your cunt, the vibration sending chills up your spine, and you let out an answering moan from around his cock.</p><p>It was a hot day, and all the counselors were dismissed for the day by a very tired looking Margaret, seemingly letting up for once.</p><p>You and Xavier immediately fell into bed, set to enjoy your favorite activity together.</p><p>Fucking like rabbits.</p><p>Xavier proposed of a new sex position the two of you had yet to try, and you hesitantly agreed, willing to give it a try.</p><p>You were sure as hell glad you did, because you were having the time of your life.</p><p>Xavier gave a well administered lick, and you groaned from where you were deep-throating him, hollowing out your cheeks.</p><p>You came first, as usual, crying around Xavier’s massive cock in your mouth in ecstasy.</p><p>Once your orgasm was satiated, you worked off completely getting your lover off, sloppily giving him head and working him up to climax.</p><p>“Ff-FUCK!” Xavier shouted as you gulped down his hot seed.</p><p>You rolled off him, truly spent, and Xavier cradled you in his arms, the both of you sweaty and tired.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>can u do “I want to kiss every inch of your body before I fuck you” and “I want to fulfill the fantasy you’ve always wanted” with outpost! Michael?? I just need some sensual smut ahhh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“What do you expect to get out of me tonight, Mr. Langdon?”</p><p>The question was an innocuous one. </p><p>Langdon had been pestering you all day to join him for a private dinner in his chambers, and you eventually said yes, secretly overjoyed to finally be alone with the object of your desires.</p><p>“I’ll be honest, Miss Y/N,” Michael trailed off, eyes wandering your body as he sipped his wine. “I want to kiss every inch of your body before I fuck you.”</p><p>You sucked in a surprised breath, heart pounding in your chest at his confession, as you got up out of your seat, and walked over to where he was still nonchalantly sipping his wine.</p><p>“And,” the words came out as a barely audible whisper. “What would we do after that?”</p><p>Michael hummed as he set down his glass, fingertips gently trailing down the side of your neck, making you shiver pleasantly.</p><p>“Whatever you want me to. I want to fulfill the fantasy you’ve always wanted.”</p><p>You whined needily as Michael shifted a knee between your legs. Even though you were the one looming over him, and he was still seated, you both knew who truly held the power.</p><p>Leaning down, you gave his waiting lips a kiss, moaning at the lingering taste of wine, and reveling in how soft his mouth was.</p><p>“Then let’s get started.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>getdevils asked:<br/>Could you do “Do you want to continue this in the shower?” and “I want you to be rough with me, please leave marks on my skin,” with jim or michael pleaseee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“I want you to be rough with me, please leave marks on my skin,” You whispered, the words practically breathless against your boyfriend’s mouth.</p><p>Jim grinned at you settling a firm hand against your throat to keep you in place, as he started sucking a spot just under your ear that drove you crazy.</p><p>The two of you were just down the street from Jim’s house, at a public beach.</p><p>The day had started off with surfing, a little splashing and teasing before Jim cornered you behind one of the wooden shacks, and slipped a hand beneath your wet-suit.</p><p>Even though the tight suit, you could still feel Jim’s erection pressing into your thigh, and the sounds he made as you rubbed against it made your head feel warm and fuzzy.</p><p>His other hand that wasn’t gripping your throat was two fingers deep into your cunt, the stretch absolutely intoxicating.</p><p>“Mmhm, Jim please!,” You keened, and you felt him smile against your neck as he started fingering you faster, thumb brushing against your clit.</p><p>His pace left you reeling and you struggled to contain your cries as you came, feeling like jelly in his expectant arms.</p><p>“Do you want to continue this in the shower?”</p><p>You nodded as he pulled you up from where you were slumped, the both of you running back to his house, eager and dripping from the day’s activities.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>“You’re nipples are so sensitive today,” with Outpost Michael</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Your nipples are so sensitive today.”</p><p>You whined, as you arched into Michael’s perfect hands.</p><p>He had been teasing you all day, but what really ended up taking the cake was about 30 minutes ago when he had told you to come sit on his lap while he worked.</p><p>At the first touch of his fingers rubbing your nipples through your thin dress, you had nearly jolted off his lap, before he shushed you and steadied you.</p><p>It had been about 5 minutes of this glorious torture, and your cunt was throbbing in anticipation as he tweaked and pinched your nipples just enough so that it hurt deliciously.</p><p>“Mmhm, yeah daddy,” You whined as you ground down onto his erection, full and ready from your sweet cries of ecstasy.</p><p>“I wonder if I can make you come from just rubbing your nipples?” Michael asked, smirking a little as you gasped.</p><p>“Let’s see.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Could you do “fuck me like a starved animal or leave” and “Bite me,” “Where” with Xavier please! ♥️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” You hissed, as you pushed Xavier against a tree.</p><p>He had been pissing you off all day, added to the fact that it had been sweltering hot, and you were covered in mosquito bites.</p><p>You had enough.</p><p>“What, too afraid everyone will know the truth? That you’re just a desperate little slut for my co-”</p><p>You cut him off with a angry kiss, teeth clashing together in a rage of sudden passion.</p><p>“Bite me,” You spat, fury shining in your eyes, illuminated by the moonlight.</p><p>“Where?” Xavier grinned as he inched closer to you, grabbing you forcefully by the hips and drawing you near.</p><p>“Just fuck me like a starved animal or leave already.”</p><p>Xavier ripped your shorts and panties down your legs, already working on his belt.</p><p>“Whatever you want princess. Come take whats yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>“Try to stay quiet for me, can you do that?” xavier eating the reader out with margaret in the next room over</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>“Fucking fuck, Xavier!” You hissed as Xavier flicked his tongue against your clit back and forth.</p><p>“Try to stay quiet for me, can you do that?”</p><p>You nodded, and clapped a hand over your mouth as Xavier spread your legs wider, and bit a little at your thighs before diving back into your cunt.</p><p>He was fucking killing you, and you both knew it.</p><p>Margaret was in the next room, decorating the tree in the kitchen for Christmas, and you knew you had to be quiet, or else she’d come wandering in here.</p><p>The thought of her finding Xavier knelt between your legs, eating you out like a 5-course meal was more arousing to you than you’d like to admit, and you let out a muffled whine between your fingers.</p><p>Xavier was making sloppy sucking noises against the wetness of your pussy, and it was making you want to cry out in ecstasy more than anything in the world.</p><p>But you had to be a good girl for Xavier, and left your noises from behind your cupped hand.</p><p>It wasn’t long before you were coming hand, sobbing quietly behind your hand, and Xavier licked his lips, getting up off his knees.</p><p>He kissed away your tears, your juices still spread across his lips, and he smiled down at you.</p><p>“You were such a good girl for me, baby. I’m so proud of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>“The way you smile like that always turns me on” and “sorry, did that hurt?” “no, I’m just sore from last night” with soft!duncan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“The way you smile like that always turns me on.”</p><p>Blushing a little, you averted your gaze from across the counter, looking out the window.</p><p>It was a clear, beautiful night outside, and you could see everything from Duncan’s penthouse suite.</p><p>It always amazed you how Duncan never seemed to notice or appreciate the view, but you supposed after living an entire life in luxury, you’d get used to it all.</p><p>“I’m guessing you didn’t invite me over just to chat?”</p><p>“Well, you know I love our chats…” Duncan said, pulling you closer by a fistful of your ass.</p><p>You winced a little, and Duncan cursed under his breath, “Shit, sorry did that hurt?”</p><p>“No, I’m just sore from last night, it’s fine,” You insisted, as Duncan kissed you gently, caressing your bare back through the slats of your evening gown.</p><p>“Mmhm,” You moaned as he fingertips caressed a unique pattern into your skin. “That feels good.”</p><p>“You were so good for me last night, baby girl.” Duncan said smiling down at you, and stroking your cheeks tenderly.</p><p>“Tonight is all about you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Could you do “You look so beautiful tied up to my bed,” with vampire!xavier 👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“You look so beautiful tied up to my bed.”</p><p>You moaned, shifting your arms as the bounds tested your muscles.</p><p>Xavier licked his lips hungrily at the sight of you, completely helpless and at the mercy of him.</p><p>The arousing sight made his fangs come out, and he quickly crawled on top of you.</p><p>You two started tenderly kissing, and Xavier was careful not to accidentally cut you with his fangs, gripping one of your breasts, and squeezing tight.</p><p>You groaned, the sound potent in the otherwise silent night, and Xavier smirked at the sound.</p><p>“Poor little girl, whatever shall I do with you?”</p><p>You whimpered, your eyes undoubtedly pleading for him to touch you.</p><p>“Are you sure about this?”</p><p>You nodded, and Xavier moved down so that he was between your legs, looking up at you before licking the skin of your thigh.</p><p>“Let’s get started then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>do u think Jim or Xavier would be more into pegging and I need a blurb about it hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>listen..i’m not even really into pegging or being the dominant position in sex, but xavier makes me want to get the STRAP. out of all of cody’s characters, his is so likely to get pegged, and that’s factsss.</p><p>–</p><p>Xavier moaned loudly as you withdrew your fingers from inside of him, and you leaned forward, gently kissing the base of his spine.</p><p>His skin practically glowed with the sheen of his sweat, and you took a moment to observe his beauty.</p><p> He made you absolutely breathless, his complexion so pale and porcelain, he looked like a marble statue or a greek god.</p><p>The position he was in made you think of when he’d do leg thrusts, on his hands and knees, ass sticking out in those perfect short shorts, rivulets of sweat running down his body.</p><p>This was kinda like that, except he was totally naked now, and begging for more of your fingers inside of him.</p><p>You’d been wanting to do this for a while, if you were completely honest with yourself.</p><p>You kissed the soft skin of his ass one last time, before reaching back for the big pink dildo you kept in the drawer beside your bed.</p><p>“Ready, baby?”</p><p>Xavier whimpered and gasped out a soft, “Please, please, do it.”</p><p>You nipped a little at the side of his neck, before pressing the head of the silicone toy to his stretched out ass.</p><p>Xavier moaned loudly as you pushed it in further, until the toy was all the way inside.</p><p>“Please, fuck me harder,” Xavier whimpered, and you obliged, pumping the toy in and out of him, setting up a steady rhythm.</p><p>“You like that, huh? Say it, baby. Scream it for me.”</p><p>“I-” Xavier choked out as you reached around to grab ahold of his hard cock, pumping the length. “I LOVE IT!”</p><p>Xavier’s hips were pushing back against the toy, eager to get more of the toy inside of him, and you had to admit, the sight of Xavier on his hands and knees, completely at your mercy, and begging to the pounded harder was a delicious one.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m gonna-”</p><p>Xavier moaned loudly, tears streaming down his face, and mouth open in ecstasy as you came into your fist, head hung low.</p><p>You withdrew the toy slowly, and kissed the back of his neck tenderly, before getting up to clean it.</p><p>When you came back Xavier was grinning up at you blissfully, collapsed onto the bed.</p><p>“Can we start doing that more often?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>I had a dream last night I was begging for michaels attention and he wouldn’t even look at me and I’ve been horny all day thinking about him telling me I’ve been much too needy to earn his attention 🤤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Please, please,” You said, staring at Michael with wide, glossy eyes. “Please fuck me, I’m so horny.”</p><p>All day you had been practically on top of him, “distracting him,” he’d said.</p><p>You had done everything possible to try to get his attention, from offering to blow him, to kissing his neck and leaving hickeys, but nothing had worked.</p><p>He’d all but shooed you out of the room.</p><p>Finally you couldn’t take it anymore, flopping on the bed and dragging a finger up and down your wet cunt, breaking the “no touching” rule Michael strictly enforced.</p><p>“How dare you,” Michael growled, shoving your hand away, and glaring down at you. “Begging me to fuck you while breaking my only rule. I should bend you over and make you pay for that.”</p><p>“But something tells me you’d like that.”</p><p>You moaned as Michael pried your jaw open, and stuck two fingers inside your mouth, groaning around the feeling of your warm wetness around his digits.</p><p>You sucked his fingers, laving over them like you would his cock, and gagged a bit as he forced them down your throat, practically face fucking you with them.</p><p>“Fuck,” Michael hissed, looking down at his hard cock. “Look what you’ve done to me.”</p><p>You let out a muffled moan around his fingers, confused when Michael removed them from your mouth.</p><p>Kissing you gently on the head, and leaving you wet and soaking, Michael whispered, “Hopefully you’ve learned your lesson,” before walking away to continue his work.</p><p>“B-b-but!”</p><p>“You’re too needy to earn my attention, darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Hi it’s raining so hard rn and my bed is by a window, so you can hear the rain pit patting against it and i’m imagining laying in bed with michael and just falling asleep to the sound of rain :’)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“What’re you thinking about?”</p><p>“Us. What’s gonna happen when the bombs hit.”</p><p>“Y/N, I’ve told you already, everything’s gonna work perfec-”</p><p>“I don’t mean that,” You said, shifting in Michael’s arms to face him. “Like, what are we gonna do? Where are we gonna go?”</p><p>Michael stared at you, brushing the hair out of your face, before kissing you on the forehead.</p><p>“You’ll be safe, I promise. I have a place hidden away that’ll be safe from the radiation, and stocked with enough food and water to last practically forever. I’ll take care of you, sweetheart.”</p><p>You sniffled a little and buried your face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in deep.</p><p>You vaguely registered the sound of the rain hitting the window outside near the bed, and smiled as you dozed off, content in the arms of the man you loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>I need some of uhhh Montana absolutely domming the shit out of fem!reader bc we KNOW she exudes dominate energy and the queers are a MESS bc of Billie in that 80s wear 🥵🥵</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>oh mood</p><p>–</p><p>‘I-mm!” You squealed as Montana clapped a hand over your mouth.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up before someone hears us.”</p><p>You and Montana were in the kitchens, and she was driving her fingers into you at a maddening pace, making you squirm in her arms.</p><p>“Fuck, Montana,” You whispered as she rubbed your clit with her thumb.</p><p>She was driving you crazy, sucking at biting at your nipples, and you could feel your orgasm approaching as she fucked you harder.</p><p>“I’m gonna-oh!” You whined as you came hard, shaking and stuttering.</p><p>She pushed you down onto your knees, and slid her lacy panties down her toned legs, as she fisted a hand in your hair.</p><p>“Now it’s my turn.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>I need something cute and affectionate. Like the pregnant reader sitting on the sofa with Duncan or Michael and he tells her how he can’t wait to be a father while he‘s caressing her belly. And while he is doing this, the reader falls asleep in his arms.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>You laughed a bit as you turned around in his arms, “I love you too, but uh, where did that come from?”</p><p>Duncan shrugged and kissed your shoulder nonchalantly before caressing your stomach fondly.</p><p>“Just thinking about what our daughter is going to be like. If she’s going to look more like you or me. What her favorite color will be, and if she gets her mother’s eyes.”</p><p>You smiled a bit as you turned around to kiss him. </p><p>“Awww, I didn’t know you were such a sap, Dunc.”</p><p>Duncan scoffed a bit before kissing you some more, and intertwining his hands with yours together over your belly.</p><p>“Only for my favorite girls.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Is the first time that Micahel is fucking you from behind on the putpost. Of course both of you have had sex before. But never like this. But he promises you that he will make this moment calmly, as sensual and erotic as you can feel. After all, apart from being the antichrist, he was a complete gentleman.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Relax, I’ve got you.”</p><p>You shivered a little at the vibrations of Michael’s voice against your ear.</p><p>He had you bent over on all fours on the bed, and you arched your back in anticipation.</p><p>You were completely naked, and you felt extremely vulnerable, the feeling only going away when Michael assured you just how beautiful you were.</p><p>“I’m going to go slow, okay?”</p><p>You nodded, and he pushed into your wet cunt, easing in slowly just like he promised.</p><p>You gasped, and hung your head down at the feeling of his cock splitting you open.</p><p>He was all the way in, letting you adjust to the feeling of his hugeness, and you gripped the sheets beneath you tightly.</p><p>“M-more!”</p><p>Michael chuckled from behind you, and started rocking in and out of you steadily.</p><p>“Let’s see if you can handle it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>could you write something short about michael thinking that fem!reader likes to be degraded but she’s kind of sensitive and really not that into it and starts to cry a bit, so he has to reassure her and praise her 🥺🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>You swallowed nervously as the tip of Michael’s boot lifted your chin.</p><p>“Pathetic.”</p><p>You looked around, heart pounding as Michael continued to degrade you.</p><p>“You’re absolutely worthless except for this. This is the only reason I keep you around.”</p><p>You couldn’t help it. Your lip wobbled, and eyes filled with tears, as his words hit you deep in your heart.</p><p>Michael frowned as you started openly sobbing, quickly fetching a bathrobe, and wrapping it around your naked body as he helped you up off your knees.</p><p>Looking into your hurt eyes, Michael swallowed, a feeling of guilt washing over him as he hugged you tightly, allowing you to sob into his chest.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Y/N. I didn’t think…. I’ll never do that again.”</p><p>You sniffled as Michael laid a gentle kiss to your forehead.</p><p>“I love you more than anything. You aren’t worthless, you’re the light of my life.”</p><p>You looked up at him, as he softly caressed your face, seeing that Michael had unshed tears in his own eyes at how he had unintentionally hurt you.</p><p>Peppering kisses all over your face, and picking you up bridal style, Michael carried you to the bathroom, planning to run you a warm bath.</p><p>“My beautiful, strong girl. You’re absolutely perfect, and priceless.”</p><p>You let him take of you the rest of the day, no doubt in your mind that his words earlier were meaningless, and he did love you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>breeding kink with daddy!outpost!michael?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>The breathless cry left your lips as Michael’s hips slammed into your backside.</p><p>Your fingers clutched desperately at the pillow, grabbing it close and biting into it, as Michael continued pounding into you from behind.</p><p>Michael leaned down to lave at your neck, leaving soft love bites and hickeys as his cock brought you unimaginable pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck,” Michael rasped out raggedly. “Gonna come inside of you. Give you a baby. Our baby.”</p><p>You keened highly at his words, and whimpered out, “Please, please, come inside of me. Breed me.”</p><p>Michael grunted wildly at your words, hips rocking into yours a couple more times before you felt him come inside of you, the liquid warming your insides, and filling you whole.</p><p>With Michael’s firm hand around your neck, and 2 fingers pushing his come deeper inside of you, you came with a sharp cry, slumping over when you were done.</p><p>Michael kissed you tenderly behind the ear and on your neck, as he flipped you on your back, hugging you close.</p><p>“Our baby will be perfect, just like you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>How do you think Duncan, Michael, and Jim would feel if their girl got into a fight or saw their girl in a fight? Would they cheer her on or would they pick her up and take her away from the fight? Would they be mad or happy that she stood up for herself? Also I hope you’re having a good day hun💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>duncan would haul you out of there, scolding you for making a scene, but secretly impressed with you. he had no idea you were that scrappy.</p><p>michael would probably either join you in beating someone’s ass, or have the same reaction as duncan, depending on the enemy and what stage he’s currently in (sojourn, fire and reign, outpost, etc).</p><p>jim would cheer you on, and might even join you, depending if he’s high or not, or feeling like fighting. regardless, you’d make him proud, and he’d reminisce on the fight later on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>I need professor/sugar daddy Duncan being soft and comforting college student! reader who’s bi and has recently been experiencing biphobia and is taking it hard :( just some secure reassuring soft sweet fluff, but smut too if ya want ;) sorry it’s so specific but I’ve been going thru that lately and it sucks man</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>i hope you feel better love!</p><p>–</p><p>“Babe, I’m a little busy, can it w-”</p><p>Duncan stopped his sentence as soon as he saw your tear soaked face.</p><p>He gestured over to his lap, and you sniffled before settling down onto it, burying your face in his neck with a soft sigh.</p><p>Rubbing your back comfortingly, Duncan mumbled, “What’s wrong, honey?”</p><p>You breathed in deep, before telling him, “I talked to my mom this morning. Things were going good until I told her I was seeing a man. She basically told me, ‘See? I knew you were straight all along.”</p><p>“Was that it?”</p><p>You shook your head, “No, we argued for a while after that, and she said some really hurtful things I’d rather not repeat.”</p><p>“Oh honey,” Duncan said, looking at you with sympathetic eyes. “Don’t listen to her. You are who you are. And I love you. Okay?”</p><p>You smiled a little bit, tears still leaking from your eyes, and nodded, “Okay. I love you too.”</p><p>You sat with him for a while, just watching him work, while kissing him softly, still on his lap.</p><p>Before long, he finished, and took you out for a comforting lunch, spending the rest of the day cherishing you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>My breeding and praise kink decided to pay me a visit at the same time tonight and now I’m imagining telling Michael you’re pregnant and having him take you to bed praising you about how you’re such a good girl for taking him so well and giving him a baby... did someone turn the heat on 🔥 #alsoiamsoft</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Michael.”</p><p>Looking up from his laptop, Michael surveyed your nervousness, fidgeting with your hands, and practically bouncing on your heels.</p><p>“Yes, love?” He prompted when you paused.</p><p>“I-I’m-” You paused to take a deep breath. “Michael, I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Michael’s face was a mix of surprise, love, and joy, before settling into lust.</p><p>You let out a “Mmph!,” as he kissed you deeply, fingers stroking your face with absolute adoration as you both moved towards the bed.</p><p>Michael shrugged you out of your cardigan, and you began undoing his waistcoat, eventually getting frustrated at the ridiculous thing.</p><p>Michael laughed softly into your mouth before snapping his fingers, rendering the both of you completely naked.</p><p>You blushed a little, and he set you down on the bed gently, climbing over you, and kissing down your stomach.</p><p>“You’re such a good girl for me, love. Giving me a baby…”</p><p>You moaned as you felt his tongue against your clit, flicking over the sensitive spot repeatedly.</p><p>“Let me give you something too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>The reader and Jim skipping class to go get high in his car, and they end up having rough sex🥴</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Are you sure about this?” You whispered, giggling a little as Jim opened his car door for you.</p><p>“Do you really wanna learn about cell division right now?”</p><p>“No,” You said, feeling anticipatory as Jim rolled his blunt on the top of the car dashboard.</p><p>After getting the blunt set up and taking a deep drag, Jim handed the blunt to you, and you gave him bedroom eyes as you inhaled.</p><p>A couple more hits were taken as you resisted the urge to cough, Jim seemingly entranced by your flirty look, rubbing his thumb over your bottom lip.</p><p>“God, you’re so sexy.”</p><p>You moaned lowly, the sound releasing from deep in your throat, and you took his thumb in your mouth, making him groan in response.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jim hissed as you climbed in the backseat, shimmying off your tight shorts.</p><p>Jim climbed in after you, and settled on top of you, and you gulped nervously as your lips met for the first time.</p><p>He tasted of smoke and salt, and the combination was delicious.</p><p>Jim spent a few minutes prepping you, and making sure you were wet enough, delighting in your whimpers as he licked at your clit.</p><p>“You ready, baby?”</p><p>You nodded, smiling a bit, and he guided his very hard cock to your entrance, pushing in slowly.</p><p>Once he was fully settled in, he started to rock inside of you, and you wrapped your legs around him, trying to get as much of him as you could.</p><p>Jim was breathing hard above you, and you brushed some hair off his face as you kissed him deeply, whining into his mouth.</p><p>He reached down to thumb at your clit, and you went ballistic, crying and whining in his arms as you came.</p><p>Jim was pumping into you so hard you could feel the car rocking back and forth, as you could feel him about to come.</p><p>“FU-” Jim gritted out, broken off by his orgasm as he growled into your ear, coming inside of you.</p><p>You held him in your arms for a bit, just reveling in his sweaty skin against yours, as you knew you two wouldn’t be the same after this.</p><p>Maybe that was for the best.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>I want F&amp;R!Michael to bend me over the kitchen counter while I’m in the middle of making him breakfast in the morning and fuck me hard, while telling me I’m a good girl for taking daddy’s cock so well🥵🥵🥵🥵</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Morning,” You smiled, as you plopped the toast into the toaster.</p><p>Michael had a look in his eye that made you shiver, and you had a feeling he wanted more than just breakfast this morning.</p><p>Kissing you deeply, Michael traced the skin above your shorts, before dipping into them.</p><p>Cupping your sex, Michael mumbled, “You’re so wet,” before pushing you around and bending you over the counter, your arousal making him insatiable.</p><p>You moaned as Michael pulled down your shorts and panties, and you could hear him undoing his belt behind you.</p><p>Michael had been teasing you all day yesterday, enjoying making you soaked, and you were feeling it now more than ever.</p><p>Placing his hard cock at your gushing entrance, Michael huffed a laugh as your hips moved backward in desperation.</p><p>“Please,” You whined.</p><p>“Please what?” He asked, and you immediately knew what he wanted.</p><p>“Please, daddy,” You cried, as he pushed into you fully.</p><p>Your hands scrabbled across the marble kitchen top for purchase, and felt Michael grip onto your hips.</p><p>He impaled you over and over on his big cock, making you scream in pleasure as his pace got faster and faster.</p><p>“Such a good girl,” Michael breathed against your ear, ragged and rough. “Taking daddy’s cock so well.”</p><p>“Michael, please,” You whimpered as he reached down to rub at your clit.</p><p>“Come for me, Y/N.”</p><p>You came at the same time he did, reveling in his warm seed inside of you.</p><p>Pulling out of you, Michael kissed you behind your ear, smiling a bit as you collapsed into his arms.</p><p>A pungent smell filled your nostrils, and it was only then you noticed.</p><p>You burnt the toast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>never smoked before, but i want to get high for the first time w jim i feel like it’d be really fun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>me too, addiction aside, he’s so chill and nice, i feel like you’d feel really safe with him, and just laugh and talk about random stuff with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>maybe could you write a drabble about taking a non sexual shower w duncan? just lovin on each other 😣🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>You reveled in Duncan’s sigh as you hugged him from behind, arms wrapping around his lean torso.</p><p>“Hard day?”</p><p>“You have no idea.”</p><p>You kissed Duncan’s shoulder softly, just enjoying holding him as he leaned back in your arms, before eventually turning around.</p><p>Looking deep into your eyes, Duncan smiled a bit.</p><p>“God, what would I do without you?”</p><p>You smiled back, the temptation to make a witty joke almost too strong before he kissed you deeply.</p><p>You melted into the kiss, both of you eventually pulling back when you needed oxygen.</p><p>Hugging him under the warm water, and leaning your head on his shoulder, you nuzzled into his neck, feeling him sigh.</p><p>You could do this all day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Michael comes home to fem!reader after a long day working with the cooperative. He finds her in their master bathroom, laying in a tub full of bubbles while holding a glass of the finest champagne she’s ever tasted. She motions for her to join her in the tub. He strips down and sensually pulls his gorgeous blonde locks in an effortless bun before stepping into the warm water. Please continue this...😩</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>You gently grabbed your husband’s hand, setting the champagne glass down on the side of the bathtub.</p><p>Helping him in, you adjusted your position so that Michael was sitting behind you with his arms wrapped around you in a loving embrace.</p><p>“Mmhm,” You sank into his arms. “This day couldn’t be more perfect.”</p><p>You could feel his smirk against your ear, before he sucked the lobe into his mouth, making you shiver.</p><p>“Oh, I can think of how I can make it even better.”</p><p>You moaned as he started laving his tongue against your collarbone, taking his time.</p><p>You could feel yourself becoming wet from his foreplay, and gasped as he reached down to rub at your clit in the warm water.</p><p>“Fuck, Michael,” You moaned as he sank a finger inside of you, pumping slowly, and getting you nice and open for him.</p><p>He added another finger, and by now you were putty in his arms, whimpering and whining around his embrace.</p><p>“You ready, sweetheart?”</p><p>Nodded clearly, Michael flipped you around so that you were straddling him, his erection visible under the water. </p><p>You positioned his cock at your opening, and sank down both of you moaning as you started to ride him.</p><p>The water was rocking back and forth in the tub, a little bit sploshing over the edge, but you didn’t even care at this point.</p><p>You were an absolute mess, shaking and whimpering as he penetrated you over and over, with his hands settled on your hips the entire time for guidance.</p><p>“Fuck, Michael, I’m gonna-” You came with a high, keening cry, and Michael buried his face in your chest as he released inside of you.</p><p>You sighed as you eased off his cock, settling back into his waiting arms, all warm and gooey inside, literally.</p><p>“So, how was work?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Horse riding with Duncan?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“I’m gonna be honest with you, babe, I’m a little nervous?”</p><p>Duncan frowned, as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder, “Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I’m just-this is just my first time.”</p><p>“That’s not the first time I’ve heard that from you before.”</p><p>You smacked him on the shoulder, making him laugh as you blushed.</p><p>“It’ll be okay, I promise. Just let me guide you, okay baby?”</p><p>You nodded, feeling more reassured as the trainer got you set up on your horse, Duncan following close behind.</p><p>Once you two were settled in, you kept a soothing hand on the side of the horse, trusting the animal to not buck you off, and watched as he guided you behind Duncan’s horse.</p><p>Duncan seemed to be very experienced, knowing exactly how to lead his horse, and bringing you both to one of the established pathways.</p><p>The horse’s pace was just right, not too fast or slow, and you closed your eyes breathing in the air and relaxing.</p><p>The two of you came across a beautiful field, filled with dandelions and pretty white flowers, and your horse came to a stop beside Duncan’s as you basked in the nature.</p><p>“Wow,” You breathed as you gazed at the sunset alighting the beautiful place.</p><p>“Are you having fun?” Duncan checked, smiling a bit at your reaction.</p><p>“Yeah,” You nodded. “Yeah, I am.”</p><p>You two dismounted your horses, and tied them to a nearby post, sitting down in the field, and cuddling.</p><p>“We have to head back soon.”</p><p>Duncan smiled a bit, and hugged you closer.</p><p>“We will soon, promise. Just 5 more minutes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>could you maybe write a lil piece about reader staying over at duncan’s for the first time and she’s nervous that he’ll get to see her w out makeup or nice clothes or anything, but when he sees her sleeping in her comfy pajamas w no makeup and messy hair, he just 🥰🥺😣🥺☺️🥺🥰💕♥️💞💞s at how cute she is?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“I’ll be right back, I’m just gonna take off my makeup and change.”</p><p>Duncan murmured something sweet, begrudgingly releasing you from his arms where he laid on the couch.</p><p>You grabbed your pajamas from your bag, before heading to the bathroom.</p><p>You felt butterflies in your stomach as you grabbed a wet wipe, taking off your makeup.</p><p>Duncan had never seen you like this before. And you were a little nervous about it.</p><p>What if you weren’t what he expected? What if he liked your polished look better?</p><p>Breathing deep, you settled yourself as you changed into your comfy pajamas, heading back to where Duncan was watching the movie, still laid on the couch.</p><p>Coughing to get his attention, you settled down beside him, where he was falling asleep.</p><p>Opening his eyes with a little jolt, you stifled a laugh as he surveyed you.</p><p>Cracking a tiny smile, Duncan snuggled you into his arms, kissing your forehead softly.</p><p>You giggled a bit as he started kissing you all over your face, stomach finally releasing that dreaded feeling as you realized everything was okay.</p><p>“You look adorable.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>could you write a blurb on michael or duncan eating you out w lip plumper on?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“F-fuck, oh my god,” You moaned, head hitting the pillow softly.</p><p>Your legs were spread as far as they could go, and your sweat was staining the sheets with how much pleasure he was giving you.</p><p>Michael looked up from between your legs at you, and you nearly came on the spot right there.</p><p>He looked so fucking sexy, hair mussed and wild, eyes piercing into yours, and lips shiny with spit and lip plumper.</p><p>As soon as you had seen him with a little bit the stuff on, you had practically jumped on him in need, and Michael, being the boyfriend that he was, understood exactly what you needed.</p><p>He went to town on you, eating you out with a renewed vigor, and you had a feeling it turned him on as much as you.</p><p>“Michael!” You squealed as he lightly nipped at your clit.</p><p>You could feel yourself getting closer and closer to release, and you gripped his hair tightly, the sensations becoming too much for you.</p><p>“Michael…I’M-”</p><p>Grinding against his face hard, you felt yourself come as he licked up your juices, practically ravenous.</p><p>He came up from between your legs, and you smiled tiredly as he kissed you, motionless against the pillow.</p><p>“Mmhm, I love you.” You whispered as you settled on his chest, about to fall asleep.</p><p>“I love you too, darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Duncan take his girl to a Shepherd Foundation gala and after some shitty talk on the auditorium, the best part comes, the food. Duncan knows that Y/N loves food and oh man, when she saw the sixe of the food she almost screams at teh chef. Because it was nothing, a dessert from the bakery was more huge. So Duncan decides to take his girl to a better place. To eat hot wings, yep, dresses with elegant clothes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Duncan,” You whispered as the speaker continued talking. “Is it almost over?”</p><p>Duncan smirked a bit as he muttered out to you, “Almost, baby.”</p><p>You sighed impatiently, as you settled your head on his shoulder tiredly.</p><p>You only came to this stupid thing for the food, and it was taking forever to get to that part.</p><p>Finally, everyone finished speaking, and you gripped Duncan’s hand excitedly as he brought you over to the banquet.</p><p>Duncan smiled at you, heart filled with the love he had for you, and settled down next to you as you helped yourself to a plate.</p><p>There really wasn’t much food, the portions absolutely tiny, and you frowned as you ate what little there was.</p><p>Finishing you dumped your plate in the trash, and asked Duncan, “Can we leave now?”</p><p>He nodded, and placed a gentle hand on the small of your back as he guided you to his car.</p><p>Settling into the drivers seat, he glanced over at you, noticing your disappointed expression.</p><p>“What’s wrong, babe?”</p><p>You sighed, and shook your head, as you grabbed his hand. “That meal really didn’t fill me up. Could you please, please, please take me to get some wings or something?”</p><p>Duncan nodded, kissing you softly before he started driving, finding the wing place, letting you wait in the car as he got the food.</p><p>You clapped your hands excitedly as Duncan presented you with the takeout box, grinning at your happiness.</p><p>He parked the car in the parking lot as he dove into the wings, getting sauce all over your mouth.</p><p>Duncan thought you looked absolutely adorable like this, dress hiked up to your thighs, legs propped up on the dashboard, and ravaging the hot wings.</p><p>He took a quick picture, and you laughed as he pulled your hair back for you. “What was that for?”</p><p>“Capturing the moment.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>I wanna be manhandled by Michael, like I want him to be rough with me and toss me around🥵but also low key be soft making sure I’m okay with how rough he’s being🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>You gasped as you were suddenly flipped over onto your hands and knees.</p><p>“You really wanna go there with me today?”</p><p>You moaned as Michael ripped off your jacket, the chill of the air leaving goosebumps across your skin.</p><p>“You okay?” Michael asked, whispering in your ear, making your heart flutter.</p><p>You nodded, and Michael ripped the bodice of your corset in half, a high pitched whine leaving your lips as he threw the ruined clothing to the side.</p><p>“Fuck!” You cried as he started rubbing your clit roughly, and laving over your neck with soft bites.</p><p>Slapping your ass roughly, Michael started undoing his pants, your ears perking up as you heard the sound of his belt clinking behind you.</p><p>“Stop me if you feel I’m being too rough. But I don’t think we’ll have that problem now, will we?” He said with a light chuckle.</p><p>You shook your head, a deep moan rising up from your throat as you felt the head of his cock position itself at your dripping entrance.</p><p>“Then let’s get started.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Okay but Sojourn!Michael making the reader ride him while she’s on the phone with a friend and every time a moan slips out he spanks her while fucking up into her harder🥵🥵</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“I p-promise it’ll be this weekend,” You stuttered as Michael shifted his hips upward, cock brushing against your g-spot.</p><p>Below you, Michael was grinning wildly, hands clenching your hips as he started to bring you down onto his cock.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m great!” You practically shouted as your friend caught onto your breathy tone, now riding Michael faster.</p><p>You stifled a whine, the sound barely making it out of your clenched jaw, as you bounced up and down on his impressive length.</p><p>Michael was biting his lip, struggling against the urge to throw you down and just fuck you.</p><p>No, he was enjoying testing your limits.</p><p>A frustrated groan left you, as you friend stopped in the middle of her sentence.</p><p>Michael slapped your ass roughly, as you mouth opened in a silent moan, stopping you in your tracks.</p><p>Michael waited for you to answer your friend, “Yes, yes, I’m fine,” before encouraging you to start riding him again.</p><p>“Be good and I’ll let you cum,” Michael mouthed, and you sighed as you continued on with your conversation, simultaneously fucking him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>how would cody’s characters react to reader not being able to talk bc he choked her so hard last night?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>michael would smirk proudly at his work, and how he’s affected you, gently tracing the bruises around your throat, musing to himself about how utterly delicious you look all wrecked from him</p><p>jim i feel would be concerned, and make sure you’d be okay, before chuckling a little when he realizes how much you liked it</p><p>duncan would be proud, much like michael, but take care of you at the same time, rubbing lotion over your bruises, and drawing you a hot bath</p><p>xavier would be the most smug mfer to walk the planet, a thrill running through him when others ask if you’re okay, knowing that they know you belong to him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Chapter 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Aight but outpost Michael fucking the reader after he gets out of the shower 🥵</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>You absentmindedly stroked the red silk sheets adorning Michael’s bed.</p><p>You still couldn’t believe out of everyone here, he picked you.</p><p>The first night you two had slept together was an otherworldly experience.</p><p>Michael was something else, always doting on you, and making you feel special.</p><p>Not to mention, the sex was absolutely mindblowing.</p><p>You heard the shower turn off, and perked your head up as Michael walked out of his bathroom, a white towel hugging his hips.</p><p>You licked your lips at his exposed body, and he stalked over to you seated on the bed, leaning down to kiss you.</p><p>“Mmhm, thinking of me?” Michael smirked as he cupped your sex through your thin shorts, feeling how wet you already were.</p><p>“Always,” You breathed as you yanked his towel down, biting your bottom lip at the sight of his cock.</p><p>In return, Michael quickly drew your wet shorts and panties down your legs, and you whipped your shirt over your head.</p><p>“All this for me?” Michael chuckled as he flipped you over so that you were rested on your hands and knees on the bed, stroking the soft skin of your back.</p><p>You whined in response as he pushed into you finally, mouth opened in a jagged gasp as he settled into a steady pace.</p><p>“Fuck, those noises you make,” Michael groaned as gripped your hips, pumping in and out of you. “Delicious.”</p><p>You whimpered, feeling your orgasm rise quickly, pent up all day.</p><p>Michael sensed it, and reached down to rub your clit viciously, and you came with a loud half-scream, slumping down as Michael came with you, warming you with his cum.</p><p>Bringing you back up with a firm hand around your throat, and gentle kisses to the side of your face, you closed your eyes in bliss.</p><p>“I’m not done with you yet, darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Chapter 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Okay but the reader flirting with the other warlocks to piss off Hawthorne!Michael and he drags her to his room and punishes her for forgetting who she belongs to😩👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Yeah, I’d like that,” You said, nibbling on the edge of your thumb.</p><p>You were practically nose to nose with a cute ginger guy, your desks pressed tightly together.</p><p>Not so subtly, you peeked out of the corner of your eye, to the true object of your desire.</p><p>Michael.</p><p>Who looked like he was absolutely fuming.</p><p>His cheeks were flushed in anger, nostrils flared, and from the looks of it, he was clenching his hands tightly into fists under his desk.</p><p>Perfect. Your plan to make him angry was going great.</p><p>The guy you were flirting with was just about to give you his number, when Michael, seemingly having enough, stormed over.</p><p>Putting on a sickeningly charming smile, he turned to you, saying, “Y/N, can I talk with you for a second? Outside?”</p><p>You screamed internally, but put on a polite smile as Michael practically dragged you out of the classroom.</p><p>He dropped all pretenses as soon as you both left the door, striding with you in tow towards his bedroom.</p><p>“What are you-”</p><p>“Shut up,” Michael growled as the two of you finally reached his room.</p><p>He locked the door, before shrugging off his sleek blazer, and undoing his belt.</p><p>“You knew exactly what you were doing, weren’t you?”</p><p>You smirked a bit as you lounged on his bed, opening your legs a bit so your panties were exposed to his lingering gaze.</p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p>Kneeling between your legs, he licked his lips at the sight of your drenched pussy, groaning deeply.</p><p>“Fuck,” He breathed out, stroking your clit through your underwear. “You’re a little slut, aren’t you?”</p><p>Looking down at him pleadingly, you nodded, and he shifted you around so that your ass was in the air.</p><p>You heard an unzipping of pants from before you before you felt the tip of his cock at your entrance.</p><p>Moaning loudly, you heard him groan behind you as he steadied a hand on your waist.</p><p>“Next time you wanna pull a stunt like that, remember this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Chapter 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>could you write something ab spitting on michael’s dick before you give him a hj? idk i think that’s really hot for some reason</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Relax babe, I swear you’re gonna be great.”</p><p>Michael nodded tightly, and you could tell he didn’t believe you at all.</p><p>The two of you were sitting in the empty cooperative room, waiting for the elites to show up.</p><p>You sighed, as you watched how nervous he seemed to be, biting his bottom lip, and crossing his arms tightly over his chest.</p><p>His outfit today was making you unbelievably horny, the red gloves especially.</p><p>A wicked idea popped into your head, and you smirked as you stroked his arm reassuringly.</p><p>“How about I help you calm down?”</p><p>Michael seemed confused for a second, before you kissed him deeply, hands threading through his perfectly coiffed hair.</p><p>He groaned into your mouth as you opened up his long black coat, before undoing his pants quickly.</p><p>“We don’t have much time…they’re gonna show up any minute now.”</p><p>You were eye level with his length now, looking up at him seductively before saying, “I promise to be quick, then.”</p><p>Michael let out a mouth watering moan as you licked the head of his cock before spitting on it, getting it nice and lubed up.</p><p>His jagged breaths as you wrapped a hand around him, pumping up and down, only served to make you wetter.</p><p>You were both staring at each other intently as you jacked him off, hard and fast, the slick sounds echoing in the empty room.</p><p>You could tell Michael was close with how he stiffened below you, and the way his moans got louder and louder.</p><p>“Cum for me, baby.”</p><p>He looked absolutely divine as he released into your hand, warm seed staining your palm as he slumped in his chair, spent.</p><p>You moaned as you licked traces of him off your hand, and the sight was nearly enough to make Michael hard again.</p><p>You had just finished zipping his pants back up when the door opened, and Mead stepped through.</p><p>“They’re here.”</p><p>Both of you stood up, and Michael whispered in your ear as the curious elites walked in.</p><p>“I’m paying you back for that when this is done.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Chapter 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Duncan overstimulating you so much you squirt all over him with his dick still rapidly going in and out of you but he just keeps going because he’s so close to cumming 🥵 big ouff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” You cried as you bounced up and down on Duncan’s cock.</p><p>The two of you had been going at it as soon as you’d gotten back to Duncan’s apartment from the gala you’d both been invited to.</p><p>The minute the door closed behind you, Duncan had torn off your dress in a frenzied fashion, and threw you on his bed.</p><p>You’d already cum once when he ate you out, and you could tell he was still pent up from your impromptu blowjob earlier in the limo.</p><p>As of the current moment, Duncan was sprawled out beneath you, neck red with hickeys, and chest and back marked up from your nails.</p><p>He looked so unbelievably sexy groaning your name as your cunt vice-gripped around his cock, big hands gripping your hips, forcing you up and down on him.</p><p>Duncan reached down to rub your clit rapidly as you threw your head back in uncontrollable ecstasy, moaning like a pornstar.</p><p>“D-Duncan I’m going to cum! Gonna cum!” You whined as you felt something completely foreign to you, only halfway realizing what was happening.</p><p>You were squirting.</p><p>You’d never squirted before and it felt amazing, as you practically drenched Duncan’s lower half, the man still pumping into you.</p><p>“DUNCAN!” You screamed as he came inside of you with a deep groan, and only then did you finally stop squirting, out of breath and feeling like you were on cloud 9.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Duncan chuckled as he inspected the mess you’d left on him.</p><p>“Let’s do that again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Chapter 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Girl I'm needing some sweet domestic fluff (+smut) for duncan....👀❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Honey I’m home..” You heard a deep voice ring out through the empty apartment.</p><p>The door slammed shut soon after, and you grinned, jumping out of bed and running to the voice.</p><p>“Hi,” Duncan laughed upon seeing you so excited, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing you deeply.</p><p>“I missed you,” You whimpered, kissing him over and over. “It’s been so fucking boring here.”</p><p>“Mmm, well I can fix that,” Duncan said, hands gripping under your thighs and lifting you up as you settled your arms around his neck.</p><p>Taking you into your shared bedroom, he gently laid you down on the bed and continued kissing you, hands roaming your body slowly.</p><p>Lifting up your body so he could slip your shorts and panties down your legs, Duncan crawled down your body.</p><p>Sniffing slightly at your already wet folds, he groaned.</p><p>“Been thinking about your pussy all day. About how good it tastes.”</p><p>You moaned against the pillows as he devoured you wholly, beard scratching your clit pleasurably.</p><p>“Well my day just got a hell of a lot better,” You breathed as he continued eating your pussy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Chapter 76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>could you write a blurb on reader being too shy to ask michael for sex so she just hints at it shyly blushing?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Michael,” You started, sentence trailing off as his eyes met yours.</p><p>There was a long stretch of silence as he waited for you to say something, before he eventually broke it.</p><p>“Yes?” Michael asked, shutting his laptop closed, and giving you his full attention.</p><p>“I..” Your mouth opened and closed like a fish as you considered how to phrase what you wanted to say.</p><p>“I want to…” You swallowed hard.</p><p>“I want you to…”</p><p>You gave up on trying to speak and instead hesitantly sat on Michael’s open lap, kissing him deeply.</p><p>Michael still seemed confused when you pulled back, so you slowly guided his hand under your skirt, blushing furiously as he finally got it.</p><p>Smirking a little, Michael rubbed the pads of his fingertips against your clothed clit, delighting in the soft sigh that came from you.</p><p>“Oh, I see,” He said, watching intently as you rubbed yourself against his thigh.</p><p>“Don’t worry darling, I’ll take care of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Chapter 77</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>How would outpost Michael react to someone at the outpost being rude to his wife? (High key in the mood for overprotective Michael 👀)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“I’m just saying, I don’t know why he chose her of all people.”</p><p>Your heart sank as you heard muffled giggling coming from across the room.</p><p>Her name was Isabelle, and she had been giving you shit ever since you’d shown up with your husband.</p><p>Of course, you’d understood the fascination and lust for Michael, but to be so rude to you…</p><p>Many things had changed since the apocalypse had started, but you inability to stand up for yourself hadn’t.</p><p>Looking down sadly, you suddenly felt a strong hand rubbing your back comfortingly and familiar lips kissing the side of your face.</p><p>“Watch.”</p><p>You turned to face your husband, confused as he walked over to Isabelle, guiding her away from her friends, and lowly murmuring something into her ear.</p><p>You watched as her face turned white, and she quickly scuttled away to her room, as Michael returned to you.</p><p>“What did you say to her?”</p><p>Michael smiled a little, and shifted you so that you were sitting on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck.</p><p>Kissing you lovingly, Michael smiled a bit as you sighed.</p><p>“Just know that she won’t be bothering you again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Chapter 78</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Hey, I love your writing! Could you maybe write a small piece about Michael seeing the reader at a Cooperative Meeting and being overwhelmed by her beauty. And he then takes her home, what ends in smut. Thank you! 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>You shook a little as the mysterious man everybody had been telling you about finally stepped through the doors with a petite older woman.</p><p>Of all the things you were expecting about him, the fact that he was the hottest man you’d ever seen in your life was not one of them.</p><p>Air rushed out of your lungs as he quickly silenced everyone, and instructed them to start reading from the manual the woman had began passing out.</p><p>You silently thanked the woman as you felt azure eyes latch onto you.</p><p>Looking up, you met the antichrist’s gaze as he curiously licked his lips at the sight of you.</p><p>Seemingly breaking from his trance, he began talking and you listened as the meeting officially began.</p><p>–</p><p>As the meeting concluded, you exhaled overwhelmed at all the information given, and joined the rest of your colleagues in moving out of the room.</p><p>Before you could, a firm hand stopped you, and Michael Langdon himself stood in front of the door.</p><p>Everyone else was pretty much gone at this point, and you briefly wondered why he had stopped to talk to you.</p><p>“And what is your name?”</p><p>You shivered a little at that deep, sexy voice addressing you directly, and answered him as your eyes soaked in each other’s form.</p><p>“Pardon my bluntness, but I find you extremely attractive, and judging by your thoughts, the same goes for you. Why don’t you come home with me?”</p><p>Your heart beat out of your chest as you answered him with a shaky, “Yes!” unable to believe that this was actually happening.</p><p>That this gorgeous, fascinating, powerful man was interested back.</p><p>Following him back home in an expensive red car that the mysterious woman drove, you nervously exhaled as you arrived.</p><p>Gratefully accepting his scarlet leather clad hand, he guided you to what you assumed was his bedroom, as he shut the door closed with a wave of his hand.</p><p>You both were on each other instantly, lips crashing furiously, as he reached down to grab a thigh to wrap around his waist.</p><p>“You’re exquisite,” He mumbled against your lips as he threw you onto his bed.</p><p>With another wave of his hand, your clothes had vanished, and you gasped as the cold air hit your exposed skin.</p><p>Carefully spreading open your thighs, you whimpered as he began eating your wet pussy, groaning at your taste.</p><p>You moaned into his pillow, almost crying with how good it felt, before the sensation disappeared and he was opening up his coat and unbuckling his belt to free his hard cock.</p><p>Your mouth watered at the sight of it, and he positioned it at your soaked entrance, kissing you as he slid in completely.</p><p>You moaned against his mouth as you pulled him closer, hand fisting in those perfect blond curls as he began to thrust in and out.</p><p>With a gentle but firm hand holding you down on your abdomen, Michael groaned at your tight heat enveloping him, moans and grunts only serving to make you more aroused.</p><p>“Fuck,” You cried out as he rubbed your clit fast, hands still covered in those sinful red gloves.</p><p>There were actual tears of pleasure streaming down your face as you came, your orgasm quickly triggering Michael’s, his thick cum warming your insides perfectly.</p><p>Michael slumped on top of you, your lips caressing his neck as his cock still filled your cunt.</p><p>Wrapping your arms around him, you dozed off, feeling like you finally found where you belonged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Chapter 79</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>I miss your writing! Could you please write some lazy morning smut with duncan 🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan answered:<br/>–</p><p>“Mmhm, hello,” You whispered as your hips rocked back against your husband’s hard cock behind you.</p><p>He groaned against your neck, grinding against you as you continued teasing him.</p><p>“Fuck,” He grunted, as he rolled you on top of him, pulling you in for a deep kiss.</p><p>You moaned in his mouth as you slid down his body, smirking up at him before pulling his black boxers down.</p><p>Still looking up seductively at him, you took the head of his cock in your mouth as he moaned tortuously from above you.</p><p>Settling a strong hand on the back of your head, he encouraged you to take him deeper into your throat, eyes nearly popping out of his head as you started to deepthroat him.</p><p>Gagging around his huge length, you pulled off before he could cum, kissing the tip one last time, before you shimmied your panties down your legs.</p><p>Kissing him again, you settled on top of him once more, guiding his cock between your slick folds before sinking down.</p><p>“Mhhmm,” You moaned out in relief, adjusting before you starting slowly riding him.</p><p>“Ohh, fuck,” Duncan groaned as you settled your hands against his chest, riding him faster and faster now.</p><p>Your nails scratched against his chest, leaving red marks behind as he rubbed your clit furiously determined to have you cum first.</p><p>A high pitched whine left your lips as you came around his cock, still riding him.</p><p>“Duncan, pleasee,” You sniffled, overcome with pleasure. “Cum in me.”</p><p>“Anything for you baby, fuck, fu-” His body shook as he did as promised, warm seed coating your insides as you nuzzled into his chest.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Chapter 80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Who would be the most into period sex and who would be the least into it out of Michael, Duncan, Jim, and Xavier?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan-deactivated202007 answered:<br/>michael would be so into period sex, it’s practically his brand haha</p><p>i feel like either xavier or jim wouldn’t be into it, they wouldn’t be grossed out or anything, they just wouldn’t want to make a mess</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Chapter 81</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>What are some nicknames Jim would call the reader?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan-deactivated202007 answered:<br/>babe, baby, babygirl, sexy, hot stuff, sweetie, sweetheart, etc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Chapter 82</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>This is probably stupid, but I’m just curious lol if the reader worked out a lot and did all that stuff who would be most likely to go workout with her? Duncan, Michael, Xavier, or Jim?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan-deactivated202007 answered:<br/>probably xavier, although a small part of me sees duncan joining her!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Chapter 83</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>How would Duncan react to the reader accidentally calling him “daddy” for the first time?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan-deactivated202007 answered:<br/>he’d be super surprised at first lbr. but once the initial shock passes, he’d be real damn smug, and turned on by it, degrading and teasing you until you both came🥵</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Chapter 84</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>i do this thing where i sort of have verbal dyslexia and i mix up the beginnings and endings of words and i tic or flinch and get a little frustrated with myself after i misspeak, so how do you think michael would react to that?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan-deactivated202007 answered:<br/>michael would understand your frustration, and try to calm you by saying it’s not that big a deal. he’d understand you’re trying your best, and wouldn’t judge at all.💖</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Chapter 85</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Michael would definitely spoil his girl with a bunch of jewelry ESPECIALLY RINGS AND NOBODY CAN CHANGE MY MIND</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan-deactivated202007 answered:<br/>yess, omg it would give him such pride, especially with how your rings match🥺💖</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Chapter 86</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Because we never saw Michael in a romantic relationship I have to assume he, like the rest of us, also has those nights where he lays in bed and wishes he had someone beside him and felt them against his skin instead of the sheets and I just... 🥺🤧 The poor baby</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan-deactivated202007 answered:<br/>anon why would you hurt me like this😭😭</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Chapter 87</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Okay so I’ve seen some stuff talking about how Michael hates Fleetwood Mac, but then I see stuff saying he secretly likes them and listens to them behind closed doors. Do you think he likes Fleetwood Mac?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan-deactivated202007 answered:<br/>haha, I totally love that theory that he pretends to hate them, but listens to them in private. he seemed annoyed in that scene where stevie was singing, but then I think there were some fleetwood mac songs in outpost 3? so unless jeff and mutt were picking the songs beforehand, I think it’s safe to say michael is a closeted stevie nicks stan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Chapter 88</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Out of Michael, Duncan, and Jim which one do you think likes old school rap?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan-deactivated202007 answered:<br/>honestly, probably jim, I feel like he really likes the flow and style of them, and it fits with his vibe as well</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Chapter 89</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>langdonsblood asked:<br/>favourite michael looks?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan-deactivated202007 answered:<br/>everything he’s ever worn. loool, but fr imma go with the radiation mask look (bc mask kink), the long black cape when he first walks into the outpost, the red velvet jacket in the end battle, the f&amp;r coat with the red gloves, his sojourn look, when he saves misty from hell, and a couple of his soft murder house looks like when he finds constance dead, or the jean jacket look when he got hit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Chapter 90</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>braiding outpost!michael's hair sounds like a dream🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan-deactivated202007 answered:<br/>ugh omg yess, and it would kinda be a scalp massage too, he would just be putty in your hands, moaning and leaning back into your arms</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Chapter 91</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>angxlbaby666 asked:<br/>We all know that Duncan likes to be called daddy, but would Michael, Jim, and Xavier like it too?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan-deactivated202007 answered:<br/>honestly, i could see all of them liking being called daddy. jim probably the least, but i can still see it with him too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Chapter 92</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>imagine duncan being overwhelmed because he met someone hornier than him😰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan-deactivated202007 answered:<br/>mans would be shook, he’d pretend to hate it and roll his eyes, but secretly be thrilled at your sexual appetite🥵</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Chapter 93</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>If Michael were insecure about something related to his appearance, what do you think it would be? Side note: 10/10 would gently kiss that part of him a million and one times, but I digress.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan-deactivated202007 answered:<br/>hmm, interesting question, his insecurities are more the fact that he’s afraid you’ll leave him imo, but I’d say appearance wise he’d worry about his tummy, and of course you’d kiss it a thousand times💖🥺</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Chapter 94</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Do you think Duncan likes cuddles?🤔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan-deactivated202007 answered:<br/>yes! i think he loves waking up to you spooning him in your bed, and after a long day at work, he likes to spoon you, just listening to your heartbeat and slow breaths💖</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Chapter 95</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>callsignforcomplacency asked:<br/>do you think Duncan would have a spit kink? asking for a friend 👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan-deactivated202007 answered:<br/>oh yes, definitely, michael’s is the biggest, but duncan would love spitting in your mouth when things get really heated during sex, and just seeing you blush and swallow whatever he gives you🥵</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Chapter 96</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Do you think Michael would pull his hair back before eating his lover out</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan-deactivated202007 answered:<br/>oof this concept 🥵 possibly, we know how dramatic this hoe is about his appearance😂 I guess it depends, sometimes he would, sometimes he might let you hold his hair back as he eats you out (as he secretly loves the feeling of your hands through his hair) and sometimes when he goes fucking feral and goes to down at you, he wouldn’t give a fuck, coming away looking sweaty and wild asf</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Chapter 97</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>What kind of music do you think Duncan and Michael listen to? 🤔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan-deactivated202007 answered:<br/>Duncan loves indie music I feel, like Mitski, Lana Del Rey, something classy and smooth, also maybe some classical music</p><p>Michael is total rock and metal, like Marilyn Manson, Three Days Grace, and Mindless Self Indulgence</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Chapter 98</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>What do you think Michael smells like</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ooo, I guess that depends on which michael, cause-</p><p>murder house-I feel like he lowkey smells like freesia and lemon wedges, just very homely, also with a hint of constance’s perfume bc he’s always hugging her💖</p><p> </p><p>boy wonder-stepping up from murder house, he still has those nice airy fruity smells, but also starts incorporating some cologne, something classic smelling</p><p> </p><p>hawthorne-something very elegant bc at this point michael is finally finding himself and on the way to becoming the outpost version of himself, so maybe something masculine but also slightly refined</p><p> </p><p>sojourn-this motherfucker out in the woods, killing goats n shit, I ain’t gon lie, he smells sweaty and nasty, but we still wanna fuck snfksks sorry</p><p> </p><p>fire and reign michael-we are almost at outpost michael and this look is pretty similar, something very iconic and subtle, you just want to burrow your face in his neck and breathe it all in, but he would lowkey kill you for that bc he’s cold asf, think something tom ford, or giorgio armani, yum</p><p>outpost michael-you know he goes all the way with his mysterious and sexy vibe, he picks something very classy and masculine smelling, still elegant, basically the developed version of hawthorne, and his hair smells like strawberry goodness🥵</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Chapter 99</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>What do you think Michael would do if reader squirted all over his face</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leatherduncan-deactivated202007 answered:<br/>ooof, i guess it depends on each kind of michael but i would say</p><p>hawthorne michael: he would be really surprised and happy about it, and kind of smug, bc we love cockiness</p><p>sojourn michael: it would make him 1000x more turned on, and he would keep eating you out until you came and came until you physically couldn’t anymore (basically sojorn michael is super feral and torn, and i feel like he would channel all of his anger into rough sex with you)</p><p>outpost michael: kind of like hawthorne michael in that he would be extremely smug and proud of himself, and mock you for it the rest of the night (outpost michael is extremely degrading) making it a personal challenge to himself to get you to do it every time he eats you out</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Chapter 100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Okay but imagine how jealous and possessive Punk!Duncan would get if he thought someone else was flirting with you when you were out together at a bar and he’d left you for a few minutes while he went to get fresh drinks for you both and how much of a show he’d make when he came back to show everyone in there who you /really/ belong to 🥵 - 💀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p><p>“Be right back, babe.” Duncan said, pecking you gently on your cheek.</p><p>You sighed, wetting a finger and licking the salt off the edge of your empty margarita.</p><p>Your boyfriend had just finished a set with his band an hour earlier, and the two of you had been sitting by the bar, drinking and having fun.</p><p>Duncan had promised to get the two of you some more drinks, money nearly flopping out of the pocket of his black skinny jeans, swaying along to the rock music filling the bar.</p><p>You watched him go longingly, looking around to pass the time until he got back.</p><p>A bald guy in his late thirties, you guess, winked and raised his drink up upon the two of you making eye contact.</p><p>Smiling back politely, you averted your eyes back to the wood table in front of you, muttering a quiet, “fuck,” when you saw the guy coming towards you out of your peripheral vision.</p><p>“Hi,” The man said, grinning sleazily at you, and sliding his chair close to your side with an ear piercing screech.</p><p>“Listen I’m-” You were about to make an excuse to leave when suddenly a familiar strong hand clasped your waist, pulling you up from your seat.</p><p>You moaned as Duncan practically tongue-fucked your mouth, shocked by the sudden encounter, but not at all against it.</p><p>The man talking to you from before muttered something incomprehensible before getting up and taking his drink elsewhere.</p><p>Pulling away from Duncan, finally, you laughed breathlessly.</p><p>“Did someone get a little jealous?”</p><p> Duncan shrugged as you traced one of his tattoos idly, still in his warm embrace, “Just showing everybody here who you belong to.”</p><p>You bit your lip, looking at the fresh drinks Duncan delivered sitting on the table.</p><p>“What do you say after we finish our drinks, we head back to our room?”</p><p>Duncan leaned in to whisper huskily in your ear, making your panties pool with wet heat.</p><p>“I’d say that’s the best idea you’ve had all night, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Chapter 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>the idea of outpost!michael being super soft and cuddly is so damn cute and i rlly want to give him butterfly kisses and just lie down in bed before making out and fucking gently 🧚🏻♀️🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p><p>“Please,” You pouted, eyes wide like a doe. Sincerity and innocence lined your tone, and you knew Michael was eating it up.</p><p>Michael closed his laptop shut with a sigh, rolling his eyes fondly at your antics, but striding over nonetheless, and cupping your face with both hands.</p><p>“Love, you know I can never resist you. Why do you always insist on distracting me when I work?”</p><p>“Because I know you’ll always give in, and it pleases me.” You smirked, scooting back on the bed, with Michael following suit in following you.</p><p>Crawling between your legs like a wild animal, Michael placed one gentle jeweled hand on your jaw, stroking your face fondly while you two made out.</p><p>You felt yourself growing wetter at his ministrations toward you, and you sighed happily before giggling as he pressed the softest, sweetest kisses all over the surface of your face.</p><p>“I love you,” Michael whispered in your ear as he turned you onto your side, making it so that he was spooning you.</p><p>You felt him undo his pants behind you, and you breathed hard as you lifted your dress up past your waist, allowing him to place his already hard cock at your wet entrance.</p><p>“I love you too,” You gasped out, just as he entered you, shushing your little cries as he rocked you back and forth in his arms.</p><p>As Michael settled into a gentle, soothing rhythm, you moaned, the sound soft and gentle in the stillness of the room as he laved wet kisses all over your neck.</p><p>Soon enough, the both of you reached your orgasms, and you came with a hitched cry.</p><p>Michael shuddered against the back of your neck as he came inside you, not pulling out, instead choosing to nestle you deeper into the crook of his arms.</p><p>Your eyes fluttered closed as you felt the beginnings of sleep overtake you, but not before you heard Michael whisper something behind you first.</p><p>“I wish we could stay like this forever.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Chapter 102</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Okay but can we please just talk a little about Xavier being a little subby boy. Maybe you’re out together and he tries to be a little more assertive but you quickly remind him who’s in charge. I know this isn’t very specific but you just do what you think is best. You’re so amazing 😭 and I know you said you want more Sub!Xavier- 💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p><p>The shopping cart rumbled underneath your hands as you steered it towards the pasta section.</p><p>Xavier bit his lip, glancing over at the way your jeans hugged your waist tightly, thinking about how sexy you looked like this, as you reached up for Barilla on the top shelf.</p><p>As he slowly slid a hand into the back pocket of your jeans, and squeezed your ass, you froze, not even turning around to address him.</p><p>“And what exactly do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>Gulping nervously, Xavier quickly slid his hand out of your pocket. “You just looked so good, I had to touch...”</p><p>“But did I give you permission, baby?”</p><p>“N-no,” Xavier said, eyes wide, and cock straining against his pants, already knowing he was in for it when they got home.</p><p>The rest of the shopping trip consisted of Xavier shooting nervous glances your way, wondering what exactly you had planned as punishment for him, while you knowingly smirked to yourself.</p><p>As you both got home and finished putting away your groceries, you put away the box of Barilla, and sweetly called out, “Xavier?”</p><p>“Yes, love?”</p><p>“On the bed. No clothes, hands and knees. Now.”</p><p>Xavier tried to hide the excitement in his eyes, and the little hitch in his breath as he breathed out, “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>And as you were pushing the ribbed, 8-inch dildo all the way inside him, Xavier hazily bit into the pillow, knowing next time he’d be more careful about groping you in public.</p><p>Or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Chapter 103</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>so, i’m rlly short and tiny and i’m thinking about my massive size kink and how outpost!michael would take me to his bed and roughly pound me into the mattress while calling me “his angel” and cute and endearing pet names is just perfect 🥺🖐🏻</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p><p>Wrapping your legs around his waist firmly, you laughed into Michael’s mouth as he walked the two of you towards his bed. It seemed like he barely had to try to lift you up, as you were so short compared to him.</p><p>All day you’d had to avoid his gaze and keep your relationship a secret from the other outpost residents, and finally you two had gotten to put your hands all over each other, sick of yearning for the other’s touch all day.</p><p>“Fuck, I missed you,” He breathed into the crook of your neck, laying you down on his bed, and practically ripping your corset open. “Trying to not fuck you all day is torture.”</p><p>“Mhmm, I know the feeling,” You simpered, as you helped him unbutton his waistcoat and jacket.</p><p>After an excruciatingly long period of time it took to take both of your clothes off, you gripped the headboard tight as Michael pushed into you to the hilt, both of you groaning at the feeling.</p><p>“You’re so big,” You cried out as he worked himself in and out of you, holding your dainty frame close.</p><p>“That’s my good angel, taking me so well,” He praised as he continued pounding into you, kissing the side of your face messily.</p><p>“You were made for me. My sweet, perfect Y/N.”</p><p>You whined into the mattress, the both of you so pent up from watching each other all day, the sexual tension practically oozing throughout the room.</p><p>“I-I’m gonna-” You choked out as your vision nearly blacked out, the only thing keeping you grounded was Michael’s firm grip on your waist.</p><p>Michael moaned loudly, practically picking you up from where you were slumped over, and fucking you onto his cock, desperate for his own release.</p><p>He paused, deep into you, coming with one final groan, and you moaned at the feeling of him filling you, as he pulled out.</p><p>You huddled close into his him, as the two of you were panting side by side on the mattress.</p><p>He pulled you close, kissing you tenderly, knowing you both had to keep up the charade of pretending not to be attracted to each other in public, as to not be accused of favoritism.</p><p>However as soon as you two were alone, all bets were off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Chapter 104</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>shy!reader trying to top xavier for the first time and he encourages her and helps her out a bit 🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p><p>“Are you sure about this?”</p><p>You bit your lip, and nodded as Xavier continued rubbing your clit from beneath you.</p><p>On the ride home from aerobics you’d mentioned wanting to try out a new sex position, blurting it out at a stoplight, and Xavier had looked over at you, amused.</p><p>The two of you were still a bit new to your relationship, only having dated for 2 months now.</p><p>Still, you trusted Xavier, and he was more than willing to try stuff out in the bedroom.</p><p>Right now the two of you were on your bed, Xavier spread out beneath you, naked and ready, and you on top of him in just your bra.</p><p>Usually the two of you either had sex in the missionary position, or with Xavier pounding into you from behind, but today you woke up with the intense need to ride him.</p><p>“Okay, uhm, I’m gonna-” You stuttered, gripping Xavier’s hard length as he moaned beneath you.</p><p>Guiding it to your wet entrance, you slowly sunk down on his large cock, as the both of you breathed out at the sensation of him filling you.</p><p>Once it was all the way inside, you paused, thinking “now what?”</p><p>Xavier sensed your tentativeness, and settled his hands on your hips, smiling a little as if to say, “don’t worry, I’ve got you.”</p><p>You smiled back at him as he guided your hips up and down to ride him, starting up a lustful pace.</p><p>“Oh, that feels good.” You whispered as Xavier kissed your neck, giving it special attention as he continued to help you in the new position.</p><p>You started to gain confidence as the bed squeaked beneath the two of you, moving your hips up and down, bucking into his length.</p><p>You pushed Xavier back a little so that he was flat against the bed, pressing little half-moons into the skin of his bare chest as you started to bounce up and down on him.</p><p>His eyes widened a bit at your sudden dominance, and he continued to guide your rhythm as the two of you neared your climaxes.</p><p>Xavier finished first, spilling inside of you with a pleasured, “Fuck!”</p><p>You milked his cock for all it’s worth, enjoying the feeling of his cum inside of you as you came against Xavier’s fingers rubbing your clit, eventually slumping over, still on top of him.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug, kissing your head as you laughed.</p><p>“We should do that again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Chapter 105</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous asked:<br/>outpost!michael sitting me on his lap and spreading my legs open so he can roughly finger me and degrade me in front of a mirror and forcing me to watch after being rlly bratty and defiant as i have tears streaming down my face. 😩</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p><p>“Don’t look away.”</p><p>You whined as Michael’s hand gripped your chin roughly, making you watch as he slid his fingers in and out of you.</p><p>You had no idea how you’d gotten yourself into this situation, to be honest.</p><p>One minute the two of you had been engaging in a heated interview, the questions getting increasingly more prying, the answers in turn getting more defensive, and then suddenly you were completely naked against Michael’s back as he fingered you in front of a mirror.</p><p>The position wasn’t the most comfortable as Michael had you on the floor, bare ass resting against the wood, but it didn’t take away from just how aroused this was making you.</p><p>You could feel Michael’s hard cock poking your back behind you, as the wetness pooled down your thighs.</p><p>You felt embarrassed, being spread open so completely, forced to watch your own naked body writhing in pleasure against the man who had been mocking you all week, but you’d be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t love it.</p><p>His rings were halfway inside you, and while normally you’d flinch at the stretch, it only added to the pleasure as you bucked your hips against his hand desperately.</p><p>“Look at yourself,” Michael murmured sensually in your ear. “You’re loving this, aren’t you? Every minute of it.”</p><p>With his other hand still tightly gripping your jaw, you nodded, the movement making your cheeks squish up slightly.</p><p>The whole scene was so erotic and humiliating, you knew it anyone happened to walk in, you’d die.</p><p>No doubt about it, Michael was eating up every second of this, reveling in your shame. This was probably the most fun he’d had since first arriving to the outpost.</p><p>You moaned as you continued desperately rutting into his hand, his thumb idly stroking patterns on your clit.</p><p>Feeling yourself get close, you cried out, tears streaming down your face at your unabashed pleasure.</p><p>Sensing your climax, Michael whispered close in your ear, still forcing you to look at yourself in the mirror, “Cum for me, Y/N. Cum and see how well you take it.”</p><p>Your orgasm hit you like a tsunami as your eyes widened, mouth gaping open at your reflection as your hips slowed their movement, coming down from your high.</p><p>Michael slowly drew his fingers out of you, spreading them to show your wetness off, before bringing them up to your mouth.</p><p>You took them in, tasting yourself, eyes fluttering as Michael continued to make you watch you debase yourself for his entertainment.</p><p>As you let his fingers go with a pop, Michael smirked, victorious, as you settled back against the cushion of his body.</p><p>“I think I’ll keep you for a while, darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>